SEMANA EN HOGWARTS
by AriaBlack19EGO
Summary: Ya han pasado diez años desde que acabo la guerra y en Hogwarts se decidie reunir a sus ex-alumnos.
1. Chapter 1

Mi segundo Dramione, espero les guste y lo disfruten. No soy gente de muchas palabras asi que adelante con su lectura.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por mucho que me encantaría.

UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 1

La carta había llegado hace dos semanas pero, aun seguía en el sobre pues cada vez que intentaba leerla era interrumpida a tal grado que ni siquiera había roto el sello que la mantenía cerrada, por lo que aprovecho que ya había terminado todos sus pendientes y se sentó en su sillón favorito, tomo el sobre y rompió el sello de Hogwarts desdoblo todas sus hojas y leyó la primera de ellas:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Hermione Granger  
>Rose hill Cottage<br>London, England_

_Querida Srta. Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que se le invita a formar parte de una Reunión de Generación la cual consistirá en tomar un pequeño curso de una semana (con tres materias a elegir ) el cual concluirá con un baile. Todo esto con el fin de formar y estrechar lazos entre las diferentes casas para lograr un bien común en la comunidad mágica._

_Esperando contar con su asistencia se adjuntan las listas de los libros y material que según las materias seleccionadas pudiera necesitar, así mismo, se adjunta también su boleto para el Expreso de Hogwarts el cual, como de costumbre saldrá de la plataforma _ _ en estricto orden y regla; la fecha y hora de partida están indicadas en el boleto._

_Sinceramente, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Directora.<em>

Hermione reviso las listas de los libros y el material que se adjuntaban y empezó a recordar a sus antiguos maestros y preguntándose quienes seguirían dando clases y quienes serian los nuevos maestros enseñando en Hogwarts… Hogwarts, regresar a Hogwarts, a esos años, una risita se le escapo al imaginarse a sus compañeros leyendo la carta y diciendo: "Que días aquellos!, cuando no me preocupaba nada y todo era más sencillo", lo cierto era que para ella y sus dos amigos las cosas no eran sencillas, siempre andaban metidos en problemas y con cada año enfrentaban un peligro mayor; pero bueno, siempre habían tenido al menos una temporada de calma donde solo pensaban en exámenes y las tareas de sus clases, Harry y Ron con el quidditch, mientras ella… Ella era feliz en la biblioteca; además, ahí fue donde Krum la invito al baile del torneo de los tres magos, nada más y nada menos que a ella: un ratón de biblioteca invitada a un baile por el jugador más famoso de quidditch.

Aun con todos los recuerdos en su cabeza Hermione dudaba si ir, no quería alejarse tanto tiempo de la oficina y además crookshanks había escapado con una gata y solo regreso para dejarle un par de gatitos en su puerta y desaparecer de nuevo. ¿Qué haría con ellos?, ¿Llevarlos? ¿A los dos?, si se supone que tomarían curso ¿Como haría para cuidarlos?

Ni hablar, imposible ir; además, probablemente ni Harry ni Ron por el hecho de llevar curso no querrían ir. Muy segura de sí misma se levanto del sillón y fue a la cocina a prepararse la cena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Olvídalo Harry, no iré, tenemos que tomar clases!, que pesadilla, ni siquiera entonces me gustaba estudiar!  
>-Vamos Ron, no seas aguafiestas, seguro que Hermione va y a mí no me parece mala idea.<br>-Ooolvidalo, quieres? No – voy – a iiirrrr.  
>- Ron, hace dos meses que no vemos a Herms, si vamos a Hogwarts, la vemos y tuuu, aprovechas la oportunidad que tanto has esperado…<br>Ron rodó los ojos y vio en el rostro de su amigo que no le estaba dejando muchas opciones además, tenía razón, esa podría ser su última oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.  
>-Esta bien, iremos- accedió al final el pelirrojo y así como para cerrar un trato ambos le dieron un trago a su cerveza.<p>

Un par de tragos después y ambos salieron del bar y se dirigieron cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muy temprano en la mañana escucho como algo golpeteaba la ventana.  
>- Maldición, es sábado, ¿aunque sea hoy no puedo levantarme un poco tarde?- con el pelo revuelto y arrastrando los pies camino hacia la ventana; había una lechuza ahí, con un rollo de pergamino en su pata, se lo quito y la lechuza se alejo volando, despacio desenrolló el pergamino y enseguida reconoció la caligrafía:<p>

_Ron y yo vamos a Hogwarts, te vemos en el andén._

Ni siquiera un "Hola", o tal vez preguntar como estaba, ni siquiera se molesto en poner su nombre, joder, hace dos meses que no la veía ni escribía y solo envía un rollo de pergamino con 10 palabras y encima decidiendo por ella, ambos, como en los viejos tiempos.  
>- Joder- y sin más opciones regreso a la cama dejándose caer en ella pero no por mucho, a lo lejos escucho como los hijos de Crookshanks estaban despiertos y con hambre; miro el reloj y se tapo la cabeza con una almohada, la comida no tardaría en aparecer, así que, con un movimiento de su varita cerro las cortinas de su habitación y se volvió a dormir.<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Diez años, habían pasado ya diez años desde que dejo Hogwarts, imposible imaginar volver, había muchos recuerdos, mucho dolor. Cuando regreso para terminar sus estudios lo hiso en contra de los deseos de su padre, ya a que su sentir lo que había pasado en la guerra no importaba ellos seguían siendo Malfoy y sin ningún problema Draco podría integrarse en los negocios de la familia y de hecho Lucius Malfoy así lo hiso y cuando Draco le dijo que iba a regresar a Hogwarts Lucius se negó rotundamente y como último intento le dijo que si volvía además de ocuparse de sus estudios tendría que ocuparse de parte de las empresas también y así lo hiso pues pese a las amenazas de su padre Draco volvió a Hogwarts con la cabeza en alto y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera y como último Lucius le dijo que la guerra no cambiaba nada y que el aún se debía apegar a las costumbres de la familia y que su razón por volver era estúpida y jamás la aprobaría.

Durante su último curso ahí soporto mucho, no era precisamente que al finalizar la guerra todo el mundo simplemente hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva, no, había muchas personas que aun recordaban… Que no entendían…  
>Para mediados de semestre la mayoría había dejado de molestarle y ya se hablaba muy bien con Theodore Nott, mientras que Zabini y Parkinson le dirigieron la palabra ya para terminar el año.<p>

Pero definitivamente había habido alguien importante y fue cuando una imagen le cruzo la mente: él estaba en un pasillo recargado en la pared después de un día horrible, intentando tomar un poco de aire y al final del pasillo vio una silueta y vio como lo miraba mientras cruzando el pasillo se topaba con el abrió la boca para hablar pero no le dijo nada solamente sostuvo con más fuerza sus libros y se marchaba y sin saber porque, él estuvo a punto de seguirle pero las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza como un eco empezando a hacer borroso el recuerdo y pasar a otra imagen: él andaba paseando en Hogsmeade, vagando por las calles mientras Theo compraba unos artículos en Sortilegios Weasley y vio como la misma persona del pasillo de ese día estaba ahí en una esquina, dudo unos momentos y cuando había dado apenas un par de pasos en su dirección alguien salió de Sortilegios Weasley corriendo, llego con ella y se besaron y después de marcharon no sin antes de que le dirigiera una mirada de soslayo.

Queriendo deshacerse de todo eso se paso una mano por su cabello rubio platino

- No iré- se le escapo en voz alta pero nuevamente la imagen de ella parada en ese pasillo se le vino a la mente y lo siguiente que supo fue que mando a uno de sus elfos con varias listas de lo que necesitaría para su viaje a Hogwarts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ronald Weasley había pasado el día entero ultimando detalles para el viaje aun faltaba una semana pero quería estar preparado, todo lo tenía muy bien planeado pero no dejaba de repasar los detalles, así que, por una última vez reviso el contenido de su viejo baúl; sacó una caja de cartón y reviso su contenido al cual agregó un pequeño costalito con semillas.

Cerró la pequeña caja de cartón, la guardó oculta en su baúl y lo cerró, esperando que realmente no se le olvidara nada y dejó su habitación y se encaminó a Sortilegios Weasley.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry estaba tan emocionado por regresar a Hogwarts que no advirtió cuando Ginny entro a su habitación mientras arreglaba su viejo baúl, por lo que se sobresalto cuando la pelirroja le hablo  
>- Irás a Hogwarts?<br>- Si, creo que será divertido y me vendría bien; ya lo hable con Ron y el también va, le he escrito a Herms para avisarle.  
>- No creo que vaya – le respondió Ginny mientras metía varias de sus cosas a una caja de cartón<br>- ¿Porque no iría? – le pregunto Harry dejando de prestar atención a su baúl para mirara fijamente a la pelirroja mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.  
>- Porque ella ha cambiado – contestó mientras, con movimientos de su varita hacia que objetos fuera de su alcance flotaran por la habitación y entraran a la caja<br>- No Ginny, tú cambiaste o al menos, me cambiaste a mi – le espetó Harry cerrando el baúl y dejando caer la tapa provocando un ruido sordo el cual, se extendió por la habitación dejando silencio a su paso.  
>Ginny cerró la caja de cartón haciendo el menor ruido posible y rehuyendo la mirada de Harry se dirigió a la puerta y antes de desaparecer por ella casi en susurro dijo<br>- Esta es la última, adiós Harry – y se fue.

El moreno se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el techo, después de soltar un suspiro se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Típico de ella no había soportado la tentación y al final de última hora escogió sus ocho materias favoritas y ahora no le cabían las cosas en el baúl tuvo que desempacar y usar un _engorgio _para agrandarlo y que todas sus cosas pudieran caber al fin, además preparo equipaje para los gatitos, alimento, juguetes, frazadas, e incluso una caja nueva para arena y un costalito de ella para ponerle en el cuarto, dando un enorme suspiro se dirigió a su sillón favorito y se dejo caer en el.  
>- Dios, que cansancio, creo que he empacado todo al fin, en el trabajo he dejado las indicaciones pertinentes y planes para cualquier contingencia, en fin, todo en completo orden para partir mañana a Hogwarts…- se levanto del sillón se dio una ducha y se metió a dormir en la cama.<p>

Eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaba, bañada, cambiada, maquillada, etc. Su baúl estaba en la puerta junto con una pequeña cesta en la que viajarían los gatitos, ya había puesto un par de encantamientos para que no se pudieran salir de ahí, y encima del baúl el equipaje de los gatitos.  
>Esperando que fuera la hora de partir se sentó en sillón preferido aun pensando y dudando del viaje; una parte de ella se sentía emocionada como el día en que Dumbledore visito la casa de sus padres para anunciarle que era una bruja pero había otra parte de ella que se sentía contrariada como si aun no estuviera el todo convencida sobre si ir o no; pero obviamente ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse después de todo ya había comprado un caldero nuevo, ingredientes, plumas, pergaminos, en fin, todo excepto los libros pues aun conservaba los que había llevado en el colegio en perfectas condiciones y el no ir de último momento implicaría una pérdida del tiempo que le tomo hacer los preparativos, tanto como en casa como en el trabajo y muy en fondo sabía que no importaba que pretexto pusiera realmente si le entusiasmaba volver y ver a todos sus antiguos compañeros del colegio, a todos…. Y entonces el recuerdo de un día que andaba vagando por los pasillos llevando como de costumbre en sus brazos varios libros…<br>Sorprendida por el recuerdo y por darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida se levanto del sillón de un salto miro el reloj y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabía que no lo necesitaba pero aun así se volvió a mirar en el espejo, con sus ojos de plata reviso su cabello perfectamente peinado, todos y cada uno de sus cabellos en su lugar, su ropa perfectamente planchada; su camisa verde botella correctamente abotonada y fajada, su pantalón negro de vestir bien planchado y sus zapatos negros pulcros y excelentemente bien lustrados; con una sonrisa de medio lado aprobó su atuendo y se dispuso a salir de la mansión Malfoy para abordar el carro que ya lo estaba esperando para dirigirse a la estación King's Cross

Llego temprano, la puntualidad primero; dejo su baúl en el lugar correspondiente pero no abordo el tren, se quedo oculto en las sombras, en espera.  
>Vio como llegaban personas pertenecientes a la casa de Ravenclaw, vio a varios Griffyndor y también de su propia casa; entonces la vio, llevaba unos jeans entubados, botas largas de color negro, un blusa de botones a cuadros (con cuatro colores diferentes: rojo, amarillo, blanco y gris) fajada, cinto negro y llevaba su cabello castaño suelto… su vista volvió a su blusa... una Griffyndor… toda una leona; sonrió de medio lado al verla ahí parada buscando con la vista obviamente a sus muy queridos amiguitos y después empezar a caminar sin rumbo buscándolos pero, su sonrisa de medio lado se borró por completo al ver al fondo una ya muy bien conocida y característica cabellera roja al fondo de anden.<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aparentemente asistió más gente de lo que esperaba pero no tanta como lo recordaba; el andén estaba a medio llenar de gente saludándose unos a otros, ella misma había saludado ya a varios de sus compañeros: Seamus, Patil, Dean y Lavander pero no veía ni a Harry ni a Ron; comenzó a buscarlos con la vista pero al tener muy poco éxito comenzó a caminar por el andén hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte más alejada donde no había gente y peor aún no había visibilidad pues el humo del tren era ahí más denso que muy apenas podía ver su mano y solamente poniéndola en sus narices, dándose por vencida se dio la vuelta para regresar pero un par de manos la tomaron por las muñecas y se lo impidió y sin tiempo para reaccionar se vio aprisionada detrás de una columna con un cuerpo presionándola (por no decir estampándola) contra esta; sus brazos los tenían sujetos sobre su cabeza intento entornar sus ojos a fin de identificar a su captor peor no tuvo éxito; exasperada intento decir que ya no estaban en edad para esos juegos pero no pudo hacerlo ya que al abrir su boca fue aprisionada por unos labios sedientos de ella de los cuales intento escapar pero todo intento fue inútil lo siguiente que supo fue que con la misma facilidad que su atacante la había arrinconado y le había robado un beso, desapareció dejándola completamente desorientada, avanzo un par de pasos y sintió que alguien la tomaba de su brazo derecho y la guiaba lejos del humo para descubrir que a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley un muy sonriente Ronald Weasley…  
>-TU!- le grito Hermione<br>-Si, soy…- Ron no pudo terminar de hablar pues la castaña le dio una bofetada y de un jalón liberándose de su agarre se marcho y abordo el tren.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo sé, lo sé he tardado siglos en actualizar pero en defensa puedo decir que tuve un muy pesado cierre de semestre, en fin no quiero entreterlos mucho asi solo dire que:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen por mucho que quisiera todos ellos fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de JK Rowling.

**UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS**

**CHAPTER 2**

El final de la guerra había marcado el comienzo de su relación, su primer beso en Hogwarts mientras se llevaba a cabo la batalla final.

Los primeros meses fueron increíbles, todo era como un sueño, Ron se desvivía por ella era cariñoso, comprensivo, detallista, educado, atento, la escuchaba y comprendía... solo al principio... después de terminar con todos los asuntos referentes a la guerra era tiempo que las cosas tomaran su curso así que a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que era muy pronto encontraron un apartamento y se mudaron juntos.

Y fue ahí cuando empezó todo... Hermione quería regresar a Hogwarts a terminar sus cursos pero Ron no, él pensaba que con la guerra ganada gracias a ellos lo que debía hacer era elegir el puesto que el ministerio le ofrecía pero obviamente ella no lo aceptaría solo por ser la mejor amiga de el niño que vivió.

Con el tiempo Ron no solo había vuelto a ser igual de patán y grosero que en sus días en el colegio o cuando ingreso en el equipo de Quidditch, fue MUCHO peor, con la fama subiéndosele a la cabeza, perdió el piso y todo fue de mal en peor: discusiones, desconfianza, celos, mas discusiones, siendo el tema favorito de Ron para pelear: Sus estudios.

El no comprendía porque ella querría regresar al colegio con la guerra ganada gracias a ellos tenían el puesto que quisieran en el ministerio, con todo y eso regreso al colegio y acordaron verse en los viajes a Hogsmeade y así lo hicieron. Cuando salió de Hogwarts creyó que Ron le daría una tregua pero si las cosas podían ser peores lo fueron.

Apenas y la dejaba salir del departamento y el día que fue a solicitar un empleo al Ministerio se puso como loco y le grito cosas que jamás lo hubiera creído ni siquiera por ser él. Logro calmarlo y volvieron a llegar a un acuerdo pero como siempre no podía durar mucho cada vez que llegaba al departamento Ron ya la estaba esperando con algún reclamo: que había llegado muy tarde, que si había platicado de mas con algún compañero, que no le gustaba como le miraban algunos de sus colegas y al final ella tenía la culpa por su forma de vestir.

Lo soportó todo, todo… hasta que un día Ron perdió el control y decidió que ya no mas, de verdad que no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido solamente llego alterado y rompiendo todo a su paso gritándole un montón de cosas inaudibles, así que, empaco y se marcho a casa de sus padres arreglo una licencia en el ministerio y no trabajo por un mes.

Para el tiempo que regreso a su trabajo ya tenía casi lista la propuesta para la fundación de la PEDDO y un poco después ya estaba trabajando con un equipo completo en esta, se mudo de casa de sus padres.

En esa época quien no la tuvo muy fácil fue Harry, pues ni Ron ni ella le dijeron exactamente cómo fue que llegaron a un punto de no hablarse y tenerse resentimiento. Sin mencionar que estaba en medio de los dos y encima tenía que tratar con la familia de Ron quienes no paraban de preguntar por su separación en especial Ginny.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años para que ella y Ron se volvieran a saludar y/o tener una "conversación" civilizada ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo sobre como Hermione lo abandono cuando más la necesitaba.

Pero todo eso era ya agua pasada ninguno de los tres hablaban de eso y aunque volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de siempre Hermione siempre mantenía las distancias con Ron.

.

.

.

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts fue bastante incomodo; después de un caluroso saludo entre Harry y Hermione la atmosfera en el vagón cambio súbitamente, el camino se hiso doble de largo y nadie hablo ni dijo nada en todo el viaje.

Al bajar del andén por costumbre, se empezaron a dirigir a los carruajes pero una voz conocida los condujo hacia otro lugar.

-Por aquí!, todos por aquí! Síganme!

Rápidamente el trío dorado se dirigió al origen de la voz.

-Hagrid!- gritaron al unísono mientras los tres lo envolvían en un abrazo.

.Chicos, es bueno verlos, bueno… ya no son chicos disculpen, la costumbre.

-No tienes porque disculparte Hagrid, no importa la edad, siempre seremos los mismo- y mirando de reojo a Ron- bueno, más o menos los mismos que éramos cuando estudiábamos aquí- finalizo la castaña.

-Como te hemos extrañado Hagrid, lamento no haber respondido tu última carta aunque me quede muy intrigado- le dijo Harry.

-Oh Harry, yo también los he echado mucho de menos, por lo que veo hay mucha del ED que vino- contesto Hagrid.

-bueno y no nos contaran que es lo que tiene a Harry muy intrigado de esa carta tuya Hagrid?- pregunto Ron.

-Por Merlín, Ronald al menos deberías saludarlo primero antes de meterte en sus asuntos, además eso no es de tu incumbencia es algo entre ellos dos-

-Herms, lo salude, que acaso no escuchaste cuando grite al mismo tiempo que ustedes dos Hagrid!- le contesto Ron.

-Ronald Weasley eres la prueba viviente de que el tacto no es una habilidad que se pueda aprender pasada cierta edad-

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero por las caras que Harry le hacía a Hagrid el semi-gigante comprendió que era mejor interrumpir:

-Bueno, es mejor que avancemos, esta noche al igual que en su primer año iremos en bote.

Con una seña Hagrid le indico al resto de la gente que lo siguiera y detrás del trío dorado todos empezaron a avanzar.

Apenas Harry, Hagrid y Ron se dirigieron al lago, Hermione se giro hacia el andén y sin saber muy bien porque empezó a buscar, se abrió un espacio y lo vio: tal como lo esperaba, sin ninguna duda ahí estaba, tenía que ser si no, a quien más le pertenecería ese baúl de color negro con incrustaciones y marcos de plata con el sello de Slytherin?, era típico de él, todos llevaban sus viejos baúles pero el no, el se compro un baúl nuevo, como era de esperarse; sin querer se le escapo una risita y al girarse para seguir a sus amigos; se mordió su labio inferior, suspiro con preocupación y se pregunto si había sido buena idea el haber venido… aun no estaba muy convencida de ello.

.

.

.

Entraron al gran comedor y poco a poco se fue llenando… bueno, por llamarlo de una manera ya que no fue hasta que todos estuvieron sentados que se dieron cuenta de los poquitos que eran.

-No puede ser… tan pocos han venido?-

-Shhh… calla Harry, McGonagall hablara- le calló Hermione.

Todos guardaron silencio y de voltear hacia todos lados al ver como McGonagall que ocupaba el que solía ser el lugar de Dumbledore como director para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts, me alegra mucho que la mayoría de todos ustedes estén aquí presentes, tal vez encuentren el comedor un poco más grande pero deben recordar que antes solían compartirlo con alumnos de todos los cursos, todas las casas y todos los años escolares, ahora solo se encuentran los que pertenecieron a un mismo ciclo escolar de cada una de las casas de este honorable colegio: Slytherin- volteando y asintiendo a sus antiguos alumnos- Gryffindor – esta vez volteo a ver al trío dorado compartiendo la mesa con sus demás compañeros – Ravenclaw y … bueno, sus compañeros de Hufflepuff han decidió no asistir a tan importante ceremonia porque… cito textualmente en la carta que recibí: "Nos ha dado flojera"; pero no quisiera alargarme mucho en mi discurso solo he querido recordarles el motivo de su presencia aquí: La guerra ha terminado desde hace diez años es hora de que demostremos que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, es hora de perdonar y olvidar y cooperar para un bien común no podremos avanzar ni esperar más avances si no olvidamos nuestros viejos rencores ni perdonamos nuestros errores o el del resto de la gente que nos rodeo un día, también es bueno recordar a todos aquellos que murieron luchando por un bien común y nunca olvidar ni dejar de honrar su memoria. Algunos de ustedes han demostrado ser parte de este cambio y no han olvidado que pelearon por su libertad y la del resto y por ello me siento muy orgullosa- sonriendo volteo a ver a Hermione, quien solo asintió y sonrió de vuelta-Disfruten su banquete.

La ahora directora de Hogwarts tomo asiento y enseguida tal como lo recordaban apareció comida en sus platos.

Mientras cenaban se escuchaban risas, platicas y cuchicheos; Harry y Ron ya estaban haciendo planes para el Quidditch así que no le prestaban la mas mínima atención, definitivamente estaban de vuelta en colegio; por alguna extraña razón perdió el apetito así que se puso a jugar con las zanahorias y los guisantes de su plato separándolos y revolviéndolos con su tenedor.

Después de estar un rato inmersa en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que algo la incomodaba volteo la vista hacia Ron y Harry pero seguían inmersos en su plática, giro la vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw y solo vio que un par de que compañeras cuchicheaban entre risitas y grititos, Hermione torció los ojos y regreso a jugar con sus vegetales pero ese sentimiento de incomodidad simplemente no la dejaba tranquila así que mordiéndose el labio inferior y sujetando el tenedor con más fuerza de lo necesario y sin necesidad de recorrer toda la mesa de los Slytherin y apenas teniendo que enfocar un poco su mirada: ahí estaban un par de miradas acechándola; una perteneciente al Slytherin con mas conquistas en el colegio que cualquiera pudiera contar: Blaise Zabini pero era quien estaba a la derecha de Zabini quien la hacía sentir tan… incomoda… y sin resistirse ni un poco mas sus ojos encontraron los de él.

Draco Malfoy la estaba viendo directo a los ojos y empezó a sentir que su respiración se alteraba y es que su mirada era tan intensa que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal pero de inmediato empezó a sentir una onda de calor agolpándose en sus mejillas y sin soportarlo más bajo la mirada y casi hunde su mirada en el plato mientras pensaba "_Por Merlín Hermione Granger no puedes comportarte como una chiquilla sonrojándose y bajando la mirada al suelo cada que __..__." _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ron:  
>- Vaya!, aun no llevamos ni un día en Hogwarts y Malfoy ya quiere una paliza<br>-Vamos Ron, hace diez años de eso mientras no se meta conmigo ni ande fastidiando no tengo por qué tomarlo en cuenta siquiera-

-Pero es que míralo Harry, tan pedante como siempre con su típica mirada de odio y desprecio hacia nosotros- y diciendo esto último volteo a ver de reojo a Hermione.

Y entonces varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: Hermione levanto las vista y la dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin vio a Draco mirándola y como Blaise le susurraba algo al oído y después reía volteándola a ver, Draco giro a con Blaise y Parvati tal cual en sus años de colegio le echo los brazos al cuello y susurro algo al oído de Draco quien a su vez rio con ella y aun sonriente volteo a ver a Hermione. Ron susurro otro par de maldiciones hacia Malfoy y entonces Hermione al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba cuadro sus hombros levanto la barbilla, soltó sonoramente el tenedor y de un salto se paro arrojo la servilleta al plato y salió de ahí hecha una furia no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Ron y por supuesto al grupito de los Slytherin.

.

.

.

Durante el viaje en tren ocupo un compartimento con Pansy, Theo y Blaise así como también el viaje en bote, escucharon el discurso de McGonagall y empezaron a cenar…  
>-Vamos Draco déjanos algo con esas miradas que le echas…-<br>Draco no contesto solo lo vio de reojo  
>- Pero ni parpadeas y la pobre hasta ha dejado de comer de lo incomoda que la pones<p>

La verdad era que no podía dejar de verla, ya había pasado todos los años del colegio ignorándola quería al menos esa noche observarla y grabar tantas imágenes de ella como pudiera, al día siguiente sería la misma aburrida rutina que en el colegio y muy probablemente ni siquiera se la toparía por los pasillos así que en esos momentos no le importaba mucho si llamaba la atención o no el que la viera tanto pero su concentración se turbo cuando vio que se giraba a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, Draco frunció el ceño muy ligeramente mientras la veía buscando no se que en la mesa de los cuervos y al no encontrar lo que buscaba regreso la mirada a su plato casi intacto y levanto la mirada y lo miraba directamente a él y aunque a ambos les podía parecer que se miraron por un largo rato la verdad es que fueron unos cuantos segundos ya que ella bajo la mirada para observar nuevamente su plato y el gusto de esa mirada compartida duro muy poco pues vio como la comadreja hecho todo a perder con alguno de sus comentarios.

-Tal vez te haga competencia Draco la verdad sí que esta… Draco estuvo a punto de contestarle y perder una apuesta pero Pansy intervino echándole los brazos al cuello y susurrándole al oído le dijo

-Vaya, vaya parece que alguien está enamorado pero no diré absolutamente nada- y dejo una sonrisa en sus labios a la cual Draco correspondió cuando la volteo a ver pero lo más impactante fue que al regresar la vista al objeto de su atención se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado vio como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba y como cuadraba sus hombros y levantaba la barbilla le vio con odio y salió del comedor hecha una furia.

Sin saber muy bien porque se levanto casi de un salto de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del gran comedor… tras ella y fue cuando vio al estúpido de Weasley hacer lo mismo que el así que prácticamente ambos trataban de llegar a la puerta antes que el otro sin tropezarse en el intento; al llegar Hermione a la puerta y salir por ella la dejo entreabierta así que vio como Weasley saco su varita y arrojo un hechizo.

.

.

.

Después de ser abandonado por sus dos amigos a Harry no le quedaba mucho por hacer así que pensó en retirarse pero antes iría a visitar a Hagrid pero… no podía ir por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor seguro llegaría solamente a presenciar una muy incómoda pelea entre Ron y Herms; vaya viaje, se suponía que esto los reuniría y al final aun ni siquiera habían pasado una noche en el castillo y ya estaban peleando opto por tomar otro camino y saliendo del Gran Comedor se dirigió a la cabaña del semi-gigante quien extrañamente no había llegado a tomar asiento en su lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

Apenas diviso la cabaña y supo que estaba vacía pero aun así llego hasta ella esperando encontrar al menos a Fang pero ni siquiera estaba el perro, se asomo por las ventanas y con un Lumos de su varita intento en vano divisar a alguien dentro así que sin más regreso al castillo directo a la sala común.

.

.

.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Ronald Weasley y estúpida ella también por creer que…" _Hermione se castigaba mentalmente frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor pero sus pensamientos o reprimendas más bien fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña bandada de petirrojos que salían del Gran Comedor, la rodearon y empezaron a cantarle; Hermione estiro su mano y un pequeño petirrojo se poso en ella pero de pronto salió volando, Hermione saco su varita y apunto hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él mirándola de arriba abajo.

.

.

.

Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando una lechuza entro volando al Gran Comedor y dejo caer un sobre a sus pies, se acuclillo y toma la carta levanto la vista y Weasley ya le había sacado ventaja pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y lanzo un hechizo y regreso a la mesa de los Gryffindor, Draco reviso el sobre y sin necesidad de leer el remitente supo perfectamente de quien era, la carta traía el sello de la casa de los Malfoy y esa era la caligrafía de su padre, doblo la carta en dos y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguido su camino esperando no haber perdido mucho tiempo.

Atravesando las puertas del Gran comedor la vio, ahí estaba ella rodeada de pequeñas aves rojas tratando de no interrumpir la escena trato de cerrar las puertas del Gran comedor detrás de él pero apenas las movió un poco y crujieron alborotando las pajarillos y al darse la vuelta le estaban apuntando con la varita directo a su pecho.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba él sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra solo la miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises que tanto odiaba sobre todo cuando la miraban así y justo en el momento en que empezaba a bajar la varita el va y le dice:  
>- Oh!, lo siento yo…- y señalando hacia las mazmorras de los Slytherin se fue.<br>Y la dejo ahí como generalmente ella lo hacía cada vez que en esas últimas semanas del colegio ella lo dejaba a él, seguro que planeaba alguna clase de venganza solo le quería cobrar todas esas veces que ella se acerco al no tener valor de abrir la boca y pronunciar una sola palabra pero que esperaba que hiciera tener algo que decir es por mucho muy diferente a saber que decir así que simplemente se alejaba de él y además después de todo ella estaba en una relación con Ron… "estúpido Ron, todo ha sido su culpa". Con la cabeza dándole vueltas la castaña decidió que era hora de irse a dormir así que sin más se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, seguro que mañana su día sería mejor que el de hoy, seguro que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo se, no tengo perdon de Merlin, solo puedo agradecer a todas las alertas y los favoritos y adelante con su lectura no me gusta entretener a la gente al inicio del cap

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos un poco...**

**SEMANA EN HOGWARTS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Los primeros rayos de sol le daban de pleno en la cara así que apenas amaneció se despertó y sinceramente no quería pararse a cerrar las cortinas así que opto por taparse la cara con las cobijas pero de todas maneras ya había despertado y por mucho que se esforzó no pudo volver a dormir así que se levantó y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, se arregló para su primer día de clases y bajo a la sala común y aunque pensó que la encontraría desierta se equivoco, la castaña ya estaba ahí, con tres gatitos en su regazo y leyendo un libro.

-Buen día Herms- le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y esperando un sincero y agradable buenos días en respuesta.

-Si crees que por ser amable perdonare tu impertinencia de ayer estas muy equivocado Ronald- le contesto con un tono bastante frio y sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

-Mira Herms de verdad no sé qué es lo que crees que te hice pero si sirve de algo me disculpo aunque creo que el golpe que me diste cuenta como algo y deberías ser tu quien debería sentir remordimiento por atacarme así-

Hermione cerro de golpe su libro, tomo a los gatitos y los llevo hacia una esquina de la sala común donde había montado un espacio especial para sus gatos, lo miro de soslayo y le dijo:

-Tengo que ver a la directora McGonagall antes del desayuno así que compermiso, no tengo tiempo para discusiones inútiles y que sinceramente son como andar en círculos así que si me disculpas Ronald Weasley me retiro-

-Vaya que increíble demostración de modales Hermione como siempre queriendo parecer ser mejor que uno pero te diré algo no, no te disculpo- le respondió en tono burlón, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno Weasley solo trataba de ser cortés realmente no necesito ni tu permiso ni que me excuses por mi puedes irte a freír espárragos a donde mejor te parezca- y sin darle tiempo a Ron de contestar lo dejo en la sala común con la palabra en la boca y un rojo escarlata hasta las orejas.

_"Joder pero que se ha creído dejarme a MI con la palabra en la boca, seguirse creyendo más que yo pero ya verá muy pronto la tendré comiendo de mi mano otra vez"_ Ronald se giro sobre sus talones y se quedo muy pensativo mientras veía a los _retoñitos_ de aquel gato que tanto odio.

.

.

.

Después de su encuentro con Ron, seguro que el día no auguraría nada bueno aunque con tal de ser optimista quería pensar que solo eran residuos del día anterior… el día anterior… y una imagen de ella detrás de una columna, con un cuerpo presionándola, sus brazos sujetos sobre su cabeza y la sombra de un hombre robándole un beso apasionadamente, paso por su cabeza causando que un sonrojo inundara su cara y como si el tallarse la cara con sus mano fuera la solución, lo hiso hasta que le dolió el rostro, cruzo un par de pasillos más y llego a la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada a la oficina de la directora.

-Contraseña- le pidió la gárgola

-Aloxinus-

La gárgola se hiso a un lado y Hermione empezó a subir por las escaleras de caracol y después de cruzar la puerta entro en la oficina circular y se encontró con la directora McGonagall sentada detrás del escritorio revolviendo unos papeles.

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall-

-Buenos días señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor, no sé si imagine el motivo por el cual le he hecho venir esta mañana- le dijo la directora mientras hacia a un lado unos papeles

-Me imagino que será por las materias del curso, ¿cierto?- dijo la castaña mientras se removía en su asiento y mordía su labio inferior ya sabía lo que se aproximaba.

- Efectivamente, el numero de materias que ha elegido excede por mucho las permitidas a cursar por lo cual tendrá que elegir solamente un máximo de cuatro materias aun siendo que el limite era tres- le dijo McGonagall cruzando los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio

-Pues simplemente no veo el inconveniente de cursar ocho materias - replicó la castaña

-Esto no es una competencia académica es solo algo alusivo a sus tiempos de estudiante con el fin de la convivencia…-

-Entre casas, lo sé- le cortó la castaña aunque pudo ver la molestia de su ex profesora

-Aun así tendrá que acatarse a lo que se le ha indicado, el programa de clases fue diseñado para un límite máximo de materias y ese no es ocho así que si me hace el favor- l contesto la directora apretando tanto sus labios al terminar que muy difícilmente se podía ver la línea en la que se habían convertido

-Pues quisiera tomar las materias que elegí aunque doblen el numero de las de mis compañeros-

-Pues no podrá ser y el evento del giratiempo no se repetirá- le dijo tajantemente - creo que debería de ver esto como una oportunidad de intentar todo aquello que no tuvo oportunidad en el pasado y confío en que sabrá elegir correctamente así que si me disculpa tengo preparativos que atender-

-Entonces no hay nada mas por hacer, tendré que escoger cuatro solamente- dijo la castaña con cierta molestia mientras se ponía de pie y al tiempo que su directora torcía los ojos y suspiraba en exasperación abrió un cajón y saco una insignia de prefecto y se la extendió a la castaña

-Si tan ansiosa esta por tener algo que hacer me podría ayudar a patrullar los pasillos en su tiempo libre: volverá a ser prefecta de su casa y se encargara de controlar las hormonas de sus compañeros-

-¿Las hormonas?- pregunto la castaña sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, aunque apenas pregunto, lo entendió

-Bueno, ya que sus compañeros han olvidado el reglamento de la escuela pareciera que están más que _dispuestos _a formar _alianzas _entre las casas, es necesario tener a alguien patrullando-

-Oh… bueno en ese caso será mejor que vaya al comedor ya pasan de las ocho y el desayuno ya habrá comenzado- se excuso las castaña

-El desayuno ha sido cambiado a las nueve de la mañana, su precipitada salida del comedor anoche no la permitió escuchar el anuncio- le dijo la directora mirándola fijamente y recordándole a Hermione la manera en que a veces parecía que su antiguo director parecía leerle los pensamientos y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que lo seguía haciendo desde su cuadro en la pared de la dirección.

.

.

.

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo se alejaba de la torre de los Gryffindor con tanta prisa y una funda de almohada removiéndose, supo que no planeaba nada bueno, así que lo siguió, tan sigilosamente que al dejar el "paquete" en una aula en desuso y darse la vuelta casi se topa con él, a Merlín gracias su habilidades natas de serpiente, pasado el peligro entro en el salón y vio como la funda de almohada se removía en el piso, saco su varita y por su mente pasaron una serie de criaturas mágicas que podrían caber dentro, se acercó con cuidado y una vez frente con un diffindo y un floreteo de su varita y se abrió un hueco en la funda por donde una cosa peluda empezaba a emerger, eso reducía el numero de criaturas posibles, con mucho esfuerzo la criatura saco la parte trasera de su cuerpo y apenas vio Draco su cola y sus patas traseras supo que era un gatito; "pero qué diantres hacia la comadreja con un gatito, guardarlo para la cena?" con suma precaución ayudo al minino salir de la funda y lo que siguió lo dejo totalmente anonadado; él había estado esperando que en cualquier momento el felino exaltado lo atacara pero lo único que la pobre criatura hiso fue trepar por su brazo ayudándose de su camisa y terminar acurrucándose entre su cuello y su hombro, le acaricio suavemente la cabecita y lo tomo con una de sus manos para observarlo mejor: era una hembra de color café y su cara estaba ligeramente aplanada, no como la de ese gato que Herm… "¡Pero claro! Debe ser una de sus crías, quien diría que ese gato tan horrible y malcriado fuera a conseguirse pareja y la maldita comadreja…"  
>-El muy cabrón- soltó en voz alta mientras tomaba al pequeño gatito y salía del aula pensando en el momento adecuado de regresar el gatito a su dueña.<br>.

.

.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor se sorprendió de los cambios que hicieron: pegada a una de las paredes había una especie de mesa bufete, y el resto eran mesas para cuatro o más personas según las necesidades se hacían mas grandes o permanecían chicas, lo único que no había cambiado fue la mesa de los profesores al fondo, aunque, ya no estaban todos los profesores que en sus tiempos: ahora en el lugar de la profesora Sprout estaba Neville Longbottom y ocupando el lugar del difunto profesor de pociones estaba de regreso Slughorn, para la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ocupaba el puesto un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts aunque no tan antiguo pues, no parecía ser mucho mayor que Neville, recorrió las mesas buscando un posible lugar donde sentarse pero por más que las recorría con la vista una y otra vez no tenia éxito; era claro que el plan de la profesora McGonagall funcionaba aunque no tan bien como se esperaba aun había muchos Slytherin con los que la gente no quería mezclarse: uno en especial… Aunque a él pareciera no importarle; en su cara de Malfoy aun se le veía ese aire de superioridad y hoy pareciera que se levantó de buen humor, se le notaba por la manera en que tomaba su café mientras esperaba al resto de su grupo y después sintió como era tomada del brazo y le besaban en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca, y después la arrastraban hacia una mesa donde se encontraban Seamus y Dean conversando con unos Ravenclaw, mientras avanzaban sintió cierta incomodidad en su espalda: un escalofrío y se detuvo de golpe, de un jalón se zafó del agarre de Weasley y le fulmino con la mirada, sin pensarlo mucho dirigió la mirada directamente al Slytherin y le miro con cara de "A ti que te importa?" giro de nuevo con Ronald y muy molesta le dijo

-Ronald, no se a que estás jugando pero será mejor que pares, eso de venir a tomarme del brazo y casi volverme a besar no va- y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y sin saber muy bien porque fue directamente a la mesa del Slytherin y se sentó al lado contrario de este, sacó la lista de las materias y se dispuso a elaborar su horario, lástima que no estuvieron solos demasiado tiempo pues al poco llegaron Zabini, Parkinson y Nott.

-Hermione Granger en nuestra mesa, eso si no me lo esperaba- le dijo Zabini mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de decir algo puesto que Parkinson se sentó del otro lado de ella

-Vaya Granger que sorpresa que nos acompañes- le dijo Parkinson que la veía con una sonrisa que la castaña no supo interpretar, así que solo sonrió tímidamente pensando en lo cómoda que estaría bromeando con Seamus, Dean y Harry.

.

.

.

Los cambios que habían hecho con el Gran Comedor no fueron tan sorprendentes como ver a Hermione sentada en la mesa de Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini y Nott y aun mas inimaginable que mantuviera una conversación con este último, después de que el desayuno terminara (gracias a Merlín ya que tuvo que soportar los comentarios agresivos y nada agradables de Ron) y sus compañeros de Gryffindor la alcanzaran se quedo aun mas sorprendido

-Herms, ¿nos vamos?- le dijo mientras los Slytherin se alejaban y se partían dejando a Malfoy solo

-Claro, los acompaño hasta donde pueda- les dijo mientras guardaba los papeles que llevaba en su bolso satchel

-A que te refieres con eso? Vámonos a la clase de Hagrid, Herms- le dijo Ron

-No tomare Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con ustedes- dijo Hermione tajantemente y deteniéndose

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre tomas las mismas materias que nosotros, siempre vamos juntos los tres, no seas ridícula y vámonos que llegaremos tarde-le dijo Ron intentando tomarla del brazo sin éxito ya que la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás

-Tal vez antes era así, y ya no somos unos críos por lo que creo que Harry y tu se las pueden apañar solos- les dijo la castaña mientras avanzaba hacia su clase

Harry la alcanzo y le pregunto

-Y bueno Herms, ¿que clases tomaras?- le pregunto Harry

-Bueno, mi primera hora es de Pociones así que los veo en la hora de la comida vale?- le dijo Hermione un poco más calmada y sonriéndole, Harry por su parte asintió haciendo nota mental de hablar con ella más tarde

-Vale, no te pierdas por ahí ehh- le dijo a la castaña en broma y salió corriendo a alcanzar a Ron quien muy probablemente ya iba llegando a las puertas del castillo pues ya no lo vio.

.

.

.

Entro al aula de pociones y solo había una persona, él, estaba en la mesa que solía ocupar en sus tiempos en el castillo de Hogwarts, el príncipe de Slytherin, quien al estar de espaldas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirarle de arriba a abajo, llevaba pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, cinto, zapatos de vestir negros y un aire de despreocupación que la castaña extrañaba sentir, _"Desde que termine con Ron y empecé la fundación de la PEDDO, no he parado ni un segundo y el esta ahí tan relajado, absorto en acomodar su caldero que ni siquiera ha notado que estoy aquí" _pensó la castaña y dio un par de pasos sin apartar su mirada de Malfoy y noto que el rubio no llevaba gel en el cabello y este se movía conforme su dueño movía la cabeza y le fue imposible notar su perfectamente redondo trasero y los brazos marcados, su espalda era mas ancha y definitivamente estaba aun mas alto.

-Te quedaras ahí mirándome Granger?- dijo mientras miraba a la castaña de reojo y comenzaba a girarse para verla de frente- o es que necesitas ayuda para montar tu caldero?- le dijo regalándole un sonrisa de medio lado

La castaña lo miro extrañada, durante el desayuno no habían intercambiado palabra alguna y él muy apenas la había mirado un par de veces.

-Te comió la lengua el ratón Granger?- le pregunto mientras se recargaba en un banco y metía sus manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón

-No, Malfoy, ningún ratón me ha comido la lengua- le contesto la castaña mientras se dirigía al lugar que ella solía ocupar... justo al lado contrario del aula - solo me sorprende que me dirijas la palabra, durante el desayuno no te tomaste la molestia-

-Bueno, fuiste tu la que _invadió _de pronto _mi_ mesa sin decir una palabra- le contesto mientras se enderezaba y cuadraba los hombros- aunque supongo que ya es mucha _molestia_el sentarte a la mesa con el Slytherin menos deseado del colegio-

-Menos deseado?, Malfoy, por favor, tu siendo modesto?, sabes perfectamente que siempre fuiste considerado el mas sexy del colegio y no veo que eso haya cambiado- decía mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo- ni siquiera en nuestro ultimo año que...-_ "el ultimo año del colegio, que estúpida soy. En que estoy pensando." _pensó quedándose con la boca abierta y un sonrojo que apareció muy violentamente en su rostro al comprender a lo que se refería el ex- mortífago, quien por su parte la miraba muy divertido y con una estúpida y muy sexy sonrisa en sus labios,_ "que ganas de golpearlo" _pensó mientras cerraba su boca y le daba la espalda.

Aunque el Slytherin varias veces le ofreció su ayuda no la acepto, simplemente tomo su varita, apunto y con un par de movimientos monto el caldero en su lugar y satisfecha de ella misma se paso el dorso de la mano por la frente se giro para ver de frente al Slytherin que la veía con esa sonrisa de diversión en su cara y muy satisfecha de ella misma le miro con la barbilla en alto orgullosa de no haber necesitado ayuda o mas bien no pedirla.

Él se había vuelto a recargar en el banco tenia los brazos cruzados y no hacia más que mirarla, y eso la incomodaba mucho por lo que de vez en vez se removía en su asiento, no sabía que terreno estaba pisando, ellos siempre se habían odiado.

-El profesor Slughorn ya lleva 15 minutos de retraso- dijo en voz alta sin voltearlo a ver, pero no le contesto nada, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como solamente tomaba su agenda, el par de pergaminos que llevaba y se encaminaba a la salida

-Que crees que haces Malfoy?- le pregunto atónita al ver que el rubio se disponía a saltarse la clase

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo una vez transcurridos 15 minutos la clase se puede declarar como suspendida y los alumnos pueden libremente retirarse del aula- le recito mientras se acercaba al banco donde estaba sentada la castaña.

-Pero es responsabilidad de los alumnos esperar por el profesor, no puedes simplemente salirte del salón porque el profesor no ha llegado- le dijo poniéndose de pie

-Vamos Hermione, nunca te perdiste una sola clase en tus tiempos de _alumna perfecta_, no te da curiosidad que se siente dejar plantado a un maestro que no llego a tiempo a su clase- le dijo en tono de complicidad y acercando su rostro al de ella

-Pues no, Malfoy y desde cuando soy Hermione?- le pregunto aun sintiendo el escalofrió que le provoco al decir su nombre

-Bueno, _Granger_, que dices?, te invito a la biblioteca, además, irte de clase no seria la única regla que rompes-le dijo acercándose aun mas a ella y desviando muy lentamente su mirada de sus ojos a la boca de la castaña

-De que estas hablando?, yo jamás he sido castigada por romper alguna regla- le contesto sin dar crédito a sus oídos y apartándose del rubio

-No, nunca has sido castigada por romper alguna regla, te premiaban por eso- le contesto arrastrando las ultimas palabras y dando un paso hacia atrás cambio su mirada.

-Cuando lo hice no fue por que tuviera opción, intentaba salvar al mundo mágico mientras que otros..-

-Mientras que otros que?- le corto el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba desafiante

Hermione le rehuyó la mirada pensó las cosas un par de segundos y mascullo entre dientes

-Esta bien, iré contigo- mientras tomaba su bolso y le extendía una mano- dame tu agenda, la guardare en mi bolso al menos que prefieras ir cargándola por ahí-

Draco le entrego su agenda y se sintió victorioso y a la vez extraño_," él y Hermione Granger saltándose la clase de pociones e intentando llevar una conversación normal hace diez años…. Hace diez años, si que las cosas eran diferentes" _pensó el rubio_  
><em>  
>-Y dime Granger, que haces en clase de pociones?, cualquiera pensaría que tomarías las mismas clases que Potty y Weasel, el trio dorado siempre fue inseparable-<p>

-No tan inseparable- le dijo mientras recordaba cono Ron e había abandonada a ella y a Harry a mitad de búsqueda de los Horcruxes – Pero no por eso dejare que los insultes- le replico la castaña

-Tal vez a san Potter lo deje en paz si no se mete conmigo pero a la comadreja, ese si que es un cabrón- dijo el rubio

-Hare como que no escuche eso, y estoy en pociones porque quería probar algo diferente y si voy contigo es porque me sentiré muy tonta al esperar por una hora al profesor Slughorn en un salón vacío- dijo señalando con la mirada el aula que solamente ocupaban ellos dos

-Vaya, creí que mi encanto había hecho efecto en ti- le dijo mientras con su brazo derecho le hacia seña de que ella avanzara primero pero la castaña paso por alto ese gesto

-Malfoy, tus encantos nunca surtieron efecto en mi y no es como si alguna vez los hayas utilizado en mi persona, para mi te reservabas otro tipo de _atenciones-_le dijo secamente y avanzando hacia la puerta por un rumbo distinto al que le habían señalado

-Entonces, es eso?- le pregunto Draco intentando alcanzarla - Primero me hablas y después me hechas mi pasado en cara, si lo que quieres es tener tu oportunidad de desquitarte por lo de Malfoy Mannor pues lo siento te formaste en la línea demasiado tarde- le dijo el rubio en un tono bastante frio igual que su mirada igual que en aquello días de escuela

-Así que eso es lo que piensas que pretendo? tal vez Malfoy, cuando termines de auto compadecerte y te tragues todo ese estúpido orgullo de sangre limpia puedas recordar quien evito que fueras enviado a Azkaban, estúpido hurón- le contesto la castaña casi a gritos y salió del aula de pociones bastante alterada.

Apenas había avanzado un par de metros y paso a un par de personas cuando escucho que la llamaban

-Señorita Granger, ¿se va? Esperaba tenerla en mi curso ya que la parecer no esta con ningun otro maestro-

-Lo lamento mucho profesor- vio que Draco se asomaba por la puerta- pero me es imposible quedarme- y siguió su camino pero apenas dio otro par de pasos y suspiro resignada, _"Joder, YO soy una Gryffindor y yo no he hecho nada para molestarlo que se largue __él__ si no le gusta estar en el mismo lugar que yo"_se giro sobre sus talones y camino de regreso al aula.

-Vaya, veo que ha decidido acompañarnos, así no nos sentiremos tan solos- le dijo el profesor haciendo un ademan invitándola a pasar, pero no le respondió se limito a tomar su lugar al otro lado del aula, alejada de la serpiente que la alteraba tanto.

-Bueno ya que estaremos solamente nosotros tres, que les parecería trabajar en un solo caldero, dos mentes brillantes trabajando juntas y tendremos resultados asombrosos- les dijo sonriendo pero su inmensa sonrisa se empezó a desdibujar al ver que sus dos alumnos mas brillantes se asesinaban con la mirada – De acuerdo en ese caso que les parecería si empezamos con algo sencillo para quitar esas telarañas de la cabeza, veamos… preparemos una sencilla cura para forúnculos y tal vez el miércoles podamos hacer algo de mayor nivel, bueno empiecen- y se sentó en su escritorio

La castaña empezó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría cuando noto esa escalofrío en su espalda, levanto la cabeza y soltando un bufido tomo su bolso y saco la agenda de la serpiente y su varita y murmurando un muy bajito Wingardium leviosa hiso levitar la agenda y con un movimiento seco dirigió la agenda derecho al pecho de Malfoy que le dio provocando un ruido sordo que hiso que le profesor de pociones levantara la vista preocupado por si exploto algún caldero

-Que madurez!- exclamo el rubio – toda una Gryffindor- dijo en un tono burlón

-Pobre hurón albino- dijo en tono dramático la Gryffindor – acaso lastime tus sentimientos- termino diciendo con sarcasmo y mirándole con fastidio.

Apenas termino la castaña la poción y guardo un poco en un frasco, limpio su caldero con otro Wingardium leviosa hiso que el frasco volara hasta el escritorio del profesor y salió prácticamente huyendo de ahí, apena había llegado a la puerta y sonó la campana.

.

.

.

-Y bueno, ¿que tal tu clase de pociones?- L e pregunto el castaño de ojos color azul que iba llegando de la biblioteca

-Vamos Draquito cuéntanos de tu clase con Hermione- le pidió Pansy por quinta vez consecutiva en lo que llevaban del receso

-Pues preparamos una cura para forúnculos, después de que Slughorn llegara mas de 16 minutos tarde- les repitió secamente por quinta vez consecutiva para Pansy y primera para Nott

-Vamos Draco.. ¡Detalles!, queremos todos los detalles de TODO lo que paso- le insistió su amiga una vez mas

El rubio la miro con fastidio y se levanto de la banca donde estaban, después de la clase de pociones asistió a la clase de Encantamientos con sus amigos, después hubo un receso y una vez terminado iría a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-Pansy, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus necedades – le dijo el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos

-Vaya, alguien esta muy sensible, quieres un chocolate Draco?- le pregunto Zabini por molestarle

Draco tomo aire y cerro los ojos, la clase de encantamientos no fue tan mal pero la pelea con la Gryffindor le había alterado el humor y aun no se decidía si en su siguiente clase quería encontrarse con san Potter o la estúpida comadreja si los ponían en duelo con gusto patearía sus traseros tan solo para sentirse mejor.

-Pues me encontré con Hermione en la biblioteca y..-

-Hermione?, ya le llamas por su nombre?- Le pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos y enderezándose en su asiento rápidamente

-Bueno, ella me autorizo – dijo Nott riendo – pero en fin estaba bastante alterada y no creo que se por la extensa tarea de Historia de la Magia

-Por supuesto que no esta molesta por eso a ella le encanta hacer tarea, le encanta ser la alumna perfecta, la salvadora de los necesitados, es una pesada- dijo Draco sin dirigirse a ninguno de sus amigos en particular quienes se veían los unos a los otros sin entender que rayos le pasaba y sin querer preguntarles se paro y se fue rumbo al castillo.  
>.<p>

.

.

-Yo siempre creí que ustedes dos estarían juntos por siempre, se te veía feliz-

-Fui feliz Hagrid, solo que no se en que punto nuestra relación se rompió- le dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa y la tristeza reflejándose en sus ojos verde esmeralda

-Bueno, debió ser cuando intento transformarte en algo que no eras y sin duda cuando te engaño- le dijo el semi gigante como quien apunta hacia lo obvio

Harry quiso reír por el tono de voz del semi gigante o tal vez solo para darse ánimos y no sentir que su vida apestaba

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando nos diste el aviso de que te repartirás las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Luna Lovegood- le dijo Harry intentando cambiar la conversación hacia terrenos menos pantanosos

-Bueno, solo es temporalmente algo de un par de años, esta buscando un par de criaturas nuevas que ha descubierto y sospecha que se puedan estar alojando en el bosque- le dijo Hagrid que abría los ojos como platos seguro que le emocionaba que alguna de ellas fuera altamente peligrosa

-Vaya, durante tanto tiempo la consideraron una demente y ahora resulta que los Narggles existen- dijo Harry divertido – Aunque bueno, en uno de los momentos mas difíciles ella me ofreció su apoyo y su muy sincera y singular amistad

-Sé que hace mucho tiempo no se ven porque no vas a buscarla al bosque prohibido fue con Fang pero sabemos que ese perro es un cobarde y ya hace mucho que se fue- Le dijo Hagrid un poco preocupado pues a pesar de todo, era el Guardabosques del castillo y Harry no estaba seguro de que ni siquiera el conociera todos los peligros que habitaban ahí.

.

.

.

Apenas los dejaron salir al descanso y Harry lo dejo solo con el pretexto de ir a ver a Hagrid pero él no le hiso mucho caso ya que de un par de meses a la fecha el y Ginny se portaban muy extraños, seguro no se cuidaron y Ginny se embarazo, estaba tan seguro de eso que aposto sobre ello con varios compañeros de trabajo; pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos, aprovecho haberse quedado solo y se dirigió al aula en desuso donde había dejado al estúpido gato de Hermione, esperando que Filch no lo hubiese encontrado aun ya que de lo contrario sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por los pasillo al fin encontró el correcto, se giro para comprobar que nadie lo seguía y se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrar al gato ahí, "Maldito gato endemoniado ¿donde carajos se habrá metido?" se pregunto mientras volvía sobre sus pies y tomaba rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

Si el no encontrar al gato fue una sorpresa desagradable la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos lo era menos: SU Hermione estaba muy quitada de la pena platicando con una sucia y vil serpiente

-Así que el profesor Bins se esta tomando muy en serio las clases de esta semana cierto?- le pregunto Nott a la castaña

-Así es, ya nos encargo tres pergaminos y un tema para cada uno y quiere cada ensayo tenga una longitud de un metro- le dijo la castaña sonriendo - debería pesarme pero en realidad si que extrañaba el colegio-

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí?, las serpientes te rodean el día de hoy Hermione, deberías quedarte cerca mio y de Harry, ya sabemos que tipo de alimañas son- le dijo Ron a la castaña viendo a Nott con cara de asco

-Ron, no seas grosero, no tienes ningún derecho a insultar a Theo así- le dijo la castaña

Ron tiro su cara hacia atrás y rio con fuerza –JAJAJA así que ya se llaman por su nombre, que ternura, Herms sabemos que tienes un corazón noble pero debes recordar quien es el enemigo- le dijo mirando a Nott con desprecio

-Nos vemos Hermione, aparentemente hay alguien que tiene problemas- Theo inclino su cabeza hacia la castaña y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón salió de la biblioteca con paso tranquilo.

-A que se refiere con "problemas" Hermione?-

-Por Merlín Ron, no lo se- le contesto con un bufido la castaña

-de que estuvieron hablando?- le pregunto acercándose a ella – No puedes acercarte a ellos, ya se te olvido lo que te hicieron, a todas las personas a las que asesinaron, personas como tu-

-Personas como yo Ron?, Theodore Nott no es un asesino, el nunca asesino ni torturo a nadie y tampoco lo hiso Pansy ni Zabini, su único delito fue ser hijos de Mortífagos y todo eso ya quedo en el pasado ya pasaron diez años de todo eso-

-Tan solo date cuenta Herms, estas diciendo locuras, ellos asesinaron a Fred y te están lavando el cerebro!- empezó a decirle subiendo el tono voz y tomándola del brazo- será mejor que vengas con Harry y conmigo y que no te separes de nosotros- le dijo entre dientes e intentando jalarla del brazo

-Que diantres estas diciendo, escúchate Ron, ellos no fueron los que asesinaron a tu hermano ni siquiera estaban en la misma parte del castillo, estas perdiendo el piso de nuevo- le contestó la castaña quien comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo

-Así que fue de eso de lo que hablaban, le contaste de nosotros?-

De un jalón la castaña se zafó del agarre, lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo

-Estas como loco Ron, será mejor que pongas tus ideas en orden y superes todo lo que paso en ese tiempo, ya fueron diez años Ron y la gente cambia- y salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo

-Maldición!- grito entre dientes le Gryffindor y salió de ahí aventando puñetazos al aire.

Después de la escenita que le armo Hermione en la biblioteca el pelirrojo salió bufando de ahí a buscar a Hagrid, paso la mayor parte del "descanso" buscando el salón donde había dejado al gato para que al fin el muy infeliz animal no estuviera ahí y después Hermione, no podía esperar para el jueves de seguro que con lo que tenia planeado ella olvidaría todo y regresaría agradecida a sus brazos y si aparte de eso la salvaba de esas asquerosas serpientes bueno, eso seria un plus.

Apenas diviso la cabaña de Hagrid y se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí, el semi gigante estaba trabajando en su huerta y estaba solo, paró y empezó a buscarlo con la vista y lo vio en la entrada del bosque prohibido platicando con una rubia, acelero el paso cuando vio que se abrazaban por un largo rato, vio que se despidieron y que su amigo emprendió el camino hacia el casillo, se encontraron a mitad de camino y dando Ron la media vuelta se encaminaron a su próxima clase.

-Y quien es esa Harry?, creí que estabas con mi hermana- le dijo Ron en un tono bastante serio

-Bueno ella es Luna y no hablare contigo sobre tu hermana- le contesto el moreno sin hacerle mucho caso a su amigo

-Ahh, Luna, lunática luna, y que hace aquí ella no es de nuestra generación- le dijo Ron extrañada

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que Hagrid me menciono en su carta?-

-No, no hablaste conmigo del tema, al parecer era algo entre ustedes- le contesto Ron de mala gana

-Ron, cambia tu actitud estas de un humor el día de hoy, en fin, resulta que Luna Lovegood esta buscando unas especies nuevas de criaturas mágicas aquí en el bosque prohibido y mientras tanto Hagrid y ella compartirán las clases de Cuidados, que te parece?- le dijo Harry sonriendo

-Me parece que esta loca, siempre lo he pensado, los Narggles fueron un golpe de suerte pero no todas sus fantasías pueden ser ciertas- le dijo el pelirrojo quien seguía de mal humor

-Ron, no la llames loca, ella es una chica excepcional y es muy inteligente-

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, no querrás que Ginny te escuche hablar así- le dijo el pelirrojo con media sonrisa

-Tu te ves realmente mal, paso algo?- le pregunto Harry

-Bueno, tuve una pelea con Hermione en la biblioteca-

-Ron, se suponía que vendríamos para que hicieras las pases con ella no para que pelearan, acaso no me dijiste que la querías recuperar?-

-No ha sido culpa mía, es el día, simplemente hoy me va terriblemente mal, espero que al menos esta clase sea mas interesante que la de Neville, después de todo somos unos expertos en la materia- dijo empujando a su compañero a modo de juego- después de todo este día no puede ir peor- concluyo.

Harry abrió la puerta del aula y entraron prácticamente juntos y ambos se quedaron de piedra, entre los Ravenclaw que se encontraban en el aula había tres personas que resaltaban y los miraban desafiantes, si Ronald Weasley quera tener una clase interesante vaya que lo había conseguido, con los tres Slytherin que mas odiaba en el mundo mágico.


	4. Chapter 4

Igual que siempre, lo se... al final explicaciones, primero disfruten el cap.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo oslo juego un poco con mi imaginacion

**SEMANA EN HOGWARTS**

**CHAPTER 4**

Después de la decepcionante clase de pociones solo había una clase que estaría libre de la paranoia de Ron y la mezquina presencia de Draco Malfoy: Historia de la Magia, solamente lo sentía por Harry, hace mucho que no se veían y no habían tenido tiempo de platicar desde que llegaron, pero sinceramente eso de seguirlos a todos lados... Aunque debía confesar que ir a clase de pociones fue una total rebeldía contra el sistema y la supresión que a veces sus amigos (en especifico Ron) ejercían sobre ella pero todo se fue al carajo cuando los únicos en asistir fueron ella y su mas despreciado némesis, como es que cuando hacia algo a lo contrario de lo que el mundo pensaba que ella era: TODO IBA MAL.

Y es que no sabia si simplemente el día de hoy había entrado al mundo por la puerta de atrás o el mundo no iba en la dirección que iba ella: primero Ronald, después la ahora directora del plantel, Ronald de nuevo y después Malfoy, y su día no terminaba aun, encima va Ron a armarle semejante escenita enfrente de Theo, con quien empezaba a hablar civilizadamente y bueno él siempre fue neutral en las discusiones y peleas que tenían lugar en los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo que si fue una sorpresa fue que Zabini y Parkinson le dirigieran la palabra.

La cuestión ahora era que hacer una vez terminado el descanso, ya no le estaban quedando muchas opciones ya había escogido Historia de la Magia y le quedaban una para hoy y una ultima para el día siguiente y definitivamente evitaría a Ronald a toda costa ya que un disgusto mas y habría varitas de por medio.

.

.

.

Las cosas no podían irle mejor, dejaron a un lado la teoría y se fueron directo a la practica, hicieron espacio en el aula y comenzaron con duelos.

El cara rajada de Potter ya había tenido su duelo con uno de Ravenclaw al igual que Theo y ya solo quedaban cuatro personas la comadreja, Zabini, Terry y él, y sin importar quien quedara emparejado con la comadreja (de preferencia él) llevaba las de perder, pero el mundo nunca es demasiado bueno, el profesor llamo a los dos últimos a duelo y no dijo su nombre en ningún momento, mala suerte o tal vez no tanta...

-Vamos a ver, solo nos quedan dos parejas, ¿Porque no probamos a los valientes de Gryffindor, Ron pasa por favor, con los astutos de Slytherin?, veamos... Zabini- dijo con una sonrisa de niño a quien le acaban de regalar un caramelo, seguro que no sabia lo que tendría que afrontar

_"Hogwarts tendrá que ser reconstruida de nuevo después de que Zabini acabe con la comadreja" _pensó Malfoy triunfante

Los dos magos se posicionaron en el centro de salón, los duelos se estaban realizando en toda regla así que se pusieron espalda con espalda, el profesor dio la orden y comenzaron a avanzar un paso a la vez en cuenta regresiva... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Ambos magos dieron la vuelta

-EXPELLIARMUS!- Rugió el león apuntando con su varita a su oponente, Draco sonrió de medio lado al ver como Zabini repelía el ataque de la comadreja susurrando un Flipendo

-Bombarda!- grito el pelirrojo seguido del conjuro de desarme, enviándolo directo al pecho del Slytherin quien retrocedió un paso para darse tiempo

- Protego- y un escudo color azul transparente se formo delante de él justo a tiempo para protegerlo de la explosión del conjuro al dar con la barrera mágica

-Pelea cobarde- le dijo Ron- Desmaius, Stupefy, Bombarda, Expulso!- grito el león enfurecido pero inútilmente, el escudo de Zabini quedo lejos de siquiera ser perturbado.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita Zabini retiro el escudo

-Van Leil- y torrentes fríos de aire empezaron a correr con tal potencia que se formaron pequeñas estacas de hielo que iban directo rumbo al Gryffindor

-Zelas Heil- respondió el pelirrojo y las estacas de hielo se desvanecieron a cinco centímetros de su cara

-Vaya, alguien aprendió algo en la escuela de aurores- le pico Blaise

- Lo necesario para acabar con tu especie- le contesto Ronald mirándolo desafiante

-Serpensortia- y una taipan marrón salió de la punta de su varita y se dirigió hacia Ron quien no perdió vista de la serpiente venenosa que ya se encontraba a sus pies posicionándose para el ataque, formando una "S" en el aire con la mitad de su cuerpo y mostrando sus colmillos

-Vipera Evanesca- y dirigiendo la varita hacia la serpiente de casi dos metros, la comadreja la hiso desaparecer convirtiéndola en humo, Zabini aprovecho la pequeña distracción del pelirrojo para atacarle

-Verdimillious- y un rayo verde salió de la varita de Zabini

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apenas levanto la vista y un rayo verde le dio de lleno, rodeándolo y propinándole descargas eléctricas y con cada una salía un grito de su boca

-Expulso!- y el pelirrojo fue arrojado a una pared del salón con un grito ahogado al perder el aire por el golpe

-Melofors- conjuro Zabini

-Protego!- grito el profesor haciendo aparecer una barrera entre un Ronald bastante adolorido pegado a la pared y el rayo naranja que le hubiera pegado de lleno en la cara.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, Sr Potter ayude a encaminar a su amigo a la enfermería, el resto puede retirarse, la clase ha concluido- mientras miraba a Blaise con cara de ni te muevas de tu lugar, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a recargar a la pared donde había estampado a Ronald momentos antes.

-Te esperamos afuera- le dijo Theo mirándole reprobatoriamente pero sonriendo al final de todos modos.

Draco, solo se limito a mirar de reojo al profesor, examinándole, miro a Zabini, se encogió de hombros y siguió a Theo afuera del aula cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Crees que se meta en problemas?-

-Theo... ya no somos estudiantes, que podrían hacerle ¿expulsarlo?, ¿mandarlo a la dirección?, ¿enviarle una lechuza a su madre?- Le contesto Draco con sarcasmo

-Bueno, no, pero se supone que esta semana _somos_estudiantes, y no digo que no me haya gustado que le diera una lección a Weasley ni que no me hubiera encantado ver su cabeza convertida en la calabaza que es pero creo que exagero al atacarlo cuando tenia le duelo ganado-

-Si te sigues juntando con Granger para mañana andarás recabando fondos para alguna asociación que pelea por lo derechos de los Narggles junto con su amiga Lovegood-

-Me ganaría unos puntos con ella, lastima que no es mi tipo, aunque sé que Zabini se interesaría-

-De que estas hablando Nott?- le pregunto Draco serio, cruzándose de brazos

El castaño sonrió complacido y con un gesto señalo la puerta del aula de pociones, Draco se giro y vio como Zabini salía bromeando y riendo de lo lindo con el profesor que momentos antes creyó lo sancionaría con labor comunitario por haberle dado una paliza a un héroe de guerra _("hazme tu el reverendo favor, héroe el simplón ese")_pensaba Malfoy.

Draco le indico a Nott que era mejor que se adelantaran y ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y muy pronto los siguió Blaise.

.

.

.

-Vas hacia Aritmancia Hermione?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella

La castaña paro un momento en seco, la voz no le resultaba para nada familiar, lentamente se giro y vio a Pansy Parkinson sonriéndole

-Ho- hola Parkinson – le contesto la castaña

-Hola Granger, vas hacia aritmancia?- le dijo riendo

-Pues si, tu también?-

-Te sorprende Hermione?- le pregunto con una medio sonrisa la Slytherin

Hermione la miro escrudiñando su rostro _"No cabe duda que solo quiere sacarme de lugar, se estará burlando de mi, llamándome por mi nombre"_

-Pues si, pensé que solo sabias de moda y lugares a donde salir a divertirte- le contesto la castaña despectivamente recordando la platica que tuvieron esa mañana durante el almuerzo

-Bueno, soy todo un estuche de monerías, aunque con mejores modales aparentemente, solo trataba de ser cordial- le respondió con un dejo de amargura en la voz

-Aparentemente hoy, todo el mundo trata de ser _cordial _dejándome como una tonta sin modales, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen-

-Tal vez deberías poner mas atención a lo que te dicen, un poco de _modales_no le hace daño a nadie-

-Curioso que me digas eso Parkinson, lo primero que me dijeron en la mañana fue que era demasiada educada para el mundo así que he tenido que- mirando a la Slytherin hacia abajo- reducir mi nivel-

-Bueno, eso te pasa cuando quieres darle gusto a todos, deberías actuar como se te de la gana, lastima por ti- le dijo la Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros y adelantándose a la clase de Aritmancia  
>.<p>

.

.

- El muy cabrón, me las va a pagar-

- Calma Ron, tampoco fue tan grave, apenas y tienes unos rasguños en los brazos, pudo haber sido peor- le dijo el moreno arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver la cara de su amigo: estaba a punto de vociferarle, todos los Weasley eran iguales primero la cara y luego los gritos

-PERO DE QUE MALDITA MANERA PUDO HABER SIDO PEOR!- empezó a vociferar Ronald- El maldito me lanzo una maldición y nadie hiso nada! No fue hasta que estuve tirado en el piso y aun así el maldito infeliz me atacó! Por poco me convierte en una MALDITA Y ESTUPIDA CALABAZA!-

Ron tenia la cara tan roja por el enojo y pelo casi color zanahoria alborotado por los ademanes que hacia y giros de su cabeza que cuando dijo lo de la calabaza Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar una carcajada.

-Te parece gracioso ehh!... bueno, entonces deberías hacer igual que Hermione y juntarte con el enemigo-

-Hermione no esta juntándose con el enemigo Ron, no es como si nos estuviera cambiando o sustituyendo… créeme se de eso-

-Tu no tienes idea Harry, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar, esta camisa ha quedado inservible- le decía mientras miraba su muy rasgada y chamuscada camisa de cuadros color naranja….

_"Y la camisa tenia que ser naranja, seguro eso fue lo que alentó la imaginaciones Zabini"_ pensaba el moreno fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos para contener su risa; su compañero se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Harry se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

.

.

.

La clase de aritmancia no había ido nada mal, después de hacer las pases con Pansy resulto que no era tan mala persona ni tan superficial y sin saber como, la morena le conto sobre sus padres y que había pasado con ellos después de la guerra , y también le hablo de su adicción a las compras y le dijo que apenas tuvieran una salida a Hogsmaede visitarían sus tiendas preferidas, camino al comedor parlotearon sobre un millón de cosas incluyendo los gatitos de Hermione y que Crookshanks la había abandonado un tiempo antes.

-Bueno, que te parece si mañana a la hora del descanso vamos a la torre de los Gryffindor y me muestras los gatitos tal vez hasta me quede con uno- le dijo sonriendo

-Me parece excelente idea, aun no tienen nombres así que podrás ponerle como sea- le comento la castaña

-Perfecto, y dime Hermione ¿Sabes que le paso a Draco en la clase de pociones?

-A-ah ¿Malfoy?- le pregunto la castaña viendo de reojo a la morena que solo asentía frenéticamente y abría sus ojos en la espera de la respuesta- ¿como voy a saber yo lo que le pasa a ese hurón albino malcriado?- le dijo con enfado recordando la pelea que tuvieron en la hora de pociones

-Bueno, después de la hora de pociones estuvo de muy mal humor y no nos quiso decir porque, y no pude evitar husmear en tu horario durante la clase de aritmancia, así que supuse que sabrías si tuvo un altercado con alguien ya que tu también tomaste pociones esta mañana- le contesto la morena en un tono de inocencia

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle a Pansy que nadie mas excepto ellos dos habían ido a la clase de pociones pero prefirió guardarse esa información, no quería que la interrogase sobre lo sucedido.

-Vaya, al fin llegamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿Tu no Granger?-

-Si, solo tome café en la mañana, y mi día ha sido agotador!- dijo bufando, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor

Apenas entraron y Hermione se quedo parada en la puerta, Parkinson se fue directo a la misma mesa que Draco, Theo y Blaise la cual quedaba prácticamente al lado opuesto en la que se encontraba Harry con sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor, daño un suspiro, volteo a ver a Pansy y Theo dedicándoles un sonrisa y se encamino a la mesa de los leones.

.

.

.

Después de haberle gritado a la señora Gorda del retrato para que lo dejara pasar, subió enfurecido a cambiarse de ropa, se arrancó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba terminándola de romper y se pudo una azul marino tipo polo que saco del baúl se medio acomodo el cabello en el espejo, en los brazos le habían quedado ligeras marcas de los shock's que recibió pero no le importo sobretodo si Hermione lo veía.

Abrió su baúl nuevamente y reviso su caja de cratón, saco un sobre que ya estaba sellado, cerro la caja y la hundió en su baúl, salió de la habitación, bajo corriendo las escaleras y en la sala común encontró el libro que la castaña había estado leyendo, lo abrió, metió el sobre y se fue tarareando una canción rumbo al comedor.

.

.

.

Las castaña miro a su amigo con ojos de suplica al igual que a Seamus quien se había negado rotundamente.

-Estas loca Hermione, nos odiamos y eso jamás cambiara así pasen otros diez años-

-Vamos Harry, no es tan malo y Malfoy no será el único en la mesa, he estado platicando con Nott y es muy agradable y Pansy también, jamás creí que lo diría pero lo son- le suplico su amiga

-No lo se Herms, y además, si ese es el caso porque no se paran ellos y se sientan con nosotros-

-Harry tiene razón Hermione, deberían ser ellos los que se cambien de mesa-le dijo Seamus

-Vamos chicos, no sean así, se supone que venimos a limar asperezas, por el bien de la comunidad mágica esta es nuestra nueva guerra, ¿acaso piensan perderla?- les dijo Hermione lo mas Gryffindor que pudo, tal vez de esa manera cooperarían

Aparentemente lo que les dijo dio resultado pues Harry rodó los ojos cuando de reojo vio como Seamus se ponía de pie con aire solemne, mientras Hermione lo veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Tu ganas Herms, pero a la mas mínima provocación te juro que no respondo- le dijo le moreno en tono serio y poniéndose de pie.  
>.<p>

.

.

Cuando vio que Hermione se dirigía a su mesa no podía estar mas… conforme… pero que el cara rajada de Potti seguido por el maldito piromaniaco vinieran, hiso que el hígado se le encogiera y sintió un amargo sabor en la boca

-Pansy, mas vale que no hayas sido tu la que los invito- le dijo amenazante

-Vamos Draquito, no seas así, aunque no los haya invitado no me parece mala idea, después de todo, Theo y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien con Granger y Zabini no para de hablar de sus curvas-

-Yo no me la paso hablando de sus curvas, bueno, no solo de las de ella- dijo Zabini al ver la cara que ponía Draco

-Que mas da que vengan un par de leones- prosiguió la morena ignorando la interrupción de Blaise- piensa que se sentirá en desventaja con tanta serpiente a su alrededor.

Cualesquiera que fueran los motivos de la castaña para traer a sus amiguitos no los justificaba Parkinson y si el maldito de Potter lo provocaba aunque fuera con la mirada le mataría ahí mismo.

-Hola chicos, espero no les importe que haya invitado a Harry y Seamus- les dijo sonriendo como si fuera una niña buena embobando a todos haciéndolos asentir estúpidamente o al menos a Theo, Pansy se paro y se abalanzó a colgarse de uno de los brazos del piromaniaco quien casi salta del susto y no hacia mas que abrir y cerrar la boca ante la belleza de Pansy; la que una vez fue la amante de Draco, menudo idiota.

-Saben, no creo que seamos bienvenidos- dijo el cara rajada mirándole con gesto despectivo- tal vez no fue tan buena idea Herms, nos retiramos- hiso una reverencia, como siempre tratando de quedar como el mártir.

-Vamos chicos si van llegando, no se preocupen por Draco ha estado de mal humor todo el día, solo deberán ignorarlo, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Theo y se echo a reír, bueno después de todo Theo siempre fue conocido como alguien neutral, igual le asesinaría al llegar a las mazmorras.

-Bueno, entonces será mesa para siete- ordeno Zabini y la mesa al instante se hiso mas grande

Pansy y Granger se sentaron juntas, al otro lado de Pansy estaba Potter seguido de Finnigan, después estaba Theo, Draco y Zabini cerraba el circulo al lado de Granger.

Pansy y Hermione se pusieron a platicar de clase de aritmancia mientras Zabini trataba de robar comida del plato de Hermione y esta interrumpía su platica para regañarle sobre sus modales en la mesa, Theo y Finnigan hablaban sobre la fabrica de fuegos artificiales y explosivos de Finnigan y la expansión que este tenia en mente, la única persona que se sentía tan en fuera de lugar como él y miraba a todos como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida era: San Potter y no era como si fueran a de repente ser amigos y ya.

-Y bien, que has hecho?- le pregunto a regañadientes por las insistentes miradas de su amiga

-Vaya manera de iniciar una conversación Potter- y apunto de dedicarle un insulto vio de reojo como cierta castaña le miraba con sospecha y se lo pensó mejor, no necesitaba echarse al trio dorado encima- Me he dedicado a manejar las empresas de mi padre- le contesto forzadamente

-Claro…- el moreno abrió la boca y la cerro al instante al ver como lo miraba su amiga, Draco se limito a sonreír de medio lado aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Granger no solamente parecía estar atenta a su platica con Pansy y Blaise quien aun intentaba robarle comida de su plato si no también de él y de su amigo.

Draco se limito a soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento al dar por terminada su plática con Potter y no saber que mas hacer, cuando vio que Blaise rindiéndose de sus fallidos intentos con Granger dirigía su tenedor a su plato.

-Si acercas un centímetro mas tu tenedor Zabini, te echare un imperdonable- Ojala no hubiera dicho nada.

El cuerpo de Potter se tenso y deslizo una de sus manos hacia debajo de la mesa al igual que Granger.

-Vamos Potter, no puedes creer que iba en serio- le dijo Zabini riendo

-Supongo que no- le contesto y regreso su mano a la mesa

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos de esto cuando Draco se convenció de que si aun no peleaban pronto lo harían, no había persona mas indeseable que la que justo iba entrando al Gran Comedor en esos momentos.  
>.<p>

.

.

_Enough_: es una palabra en ingles para decir suficiente; imagina un vaso bajo una gotera, poco a poco el vaso se va llenando; the glass has _enough_ water (el vaso tiene _suficiente_agua), es decir, una gota mas, una sola gota mas y el agua dentro del vaso empezara a derramarse: una gota mas, porque el vaso ha tenido suficiente.

No había manera de describir lo que estaba viendo: era inaudito, había sido _suficiente_, era el maldito primer dia de clases y su munod estaba de cabeza, aun no tenían ni 24 horas en el maldito castillo su mundo perfecto se había convertido en una verdadera mierda, pero eso no se hiba a quedar asi:

Ronald estaba a punto de estallar, el que Hermione se sentara a la hora del almuerzo con las serpientes por puro berrinche lo siporto pero eso ya era demasiado, que SU mejor amigo se sentara en la misma mesa con los responsables de la muerte de su hermano era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Pero que cojones esta pasando aquí!- Llego gritando el Gryffindor a todos en la mesa provocanod que mas de la mitad del resto de los ocupantes del Gran Comedor se tensaran y estuvieran al pendiente de lo que seguía.

-Ron, no pasa nada, porque no te sientas con nosotros?- le pregunto nerviosamente Hermione al tiempo que rápidamente se ponía de pie

-Compartir la mesa con mortifagos? Con asesinos? No gracias!, prefiero comerme una cubeta de babosas antes!- mientras los miraba con cara de repudio

Hermione abrió la boca para reprenderle pero le ganaron la palabra

-Curioso Weasley, en segundoaño vomitaste una cubeta entera, tal vez tu amigo el guardabosques la reservo para una ocasión como esta- le escupio Malfoy

-Maldito huron creido, tu padre se habrá salvado de la cadena perpetua en Azkaban pero solo bastaría con que mueva un dedo para enviar a todos lo Malfoy al lugar donde pertenecen-

-_Estamos_en lugar al que pertenecemos muy por encima de la prole como tu, admitelo comadreja, ya todos se artaron de tu cuento de ser el mejor amigo de Potter, el tiempo pasa y sigues siendo una insignificante pedazo de basura que nunca logro nada por si solo- le contesto Draco arratrando cada palabra que decía impregnándola del odio que tanto le tenia al ser que estaba frente a el tan rojo como HC AHCB

Con un movimiento rápido Ron saco su varita y ataco a Draco quien se hiso a un lado apenas para esquivar un rayo color azul pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba y casi sin saberlo estaba tirado en el piso solo le tomo un par de segundos para recobrarse y pararse sacando su varita aunque casi no fue necesaria todos excepto Finnigan tenían la varita en mano y Pansy ya había conjurado una enorme rey cobra sobre la mesa que amenazaba a Potter y Weasley.

-Pero que esta pasando?- escucho Draco por detrás de el, era la Directora – Señorita Parkinson si me hace el favor- le dijo mirando severamente a su compañera

-Vipera evanesca- murmuro muy a fuerza Parkinson

-Bajen todos sus varitas, Ahora!- les dijo severamente – y se dirigirán de inmediato a sus salas comunes respectivas y no saldrán de ahí hasta que se les ordene- les dijo resuelta y apretando tanto los labios que solo se veía una línea, y no se movio de su lugar hasta que todos habían salido del comedor.

Con un movimiento de varita hiso aparecer a Nick casi Decapitado y al barón sanguinario frente a ella.

-Quiero que vigilen las entradas de las salas comunes, si alguno de ellos intenta salir o sale, me notificaran enseguida, no se equivoquen de camino señores vigilaran las casas rivales.

* * *

><p>Ahora si, como bien es sabido un escritor dice mas de si mismo en lo que escribe que en lo que el dice de si mismo;<br>asi pues, recorde esto y me puse a leer la historia de corrido y al darme cuenta de lo que hablo de mi en ella estuve  
>a punto de no terminarla e incluso quitarla de por aca, pero... despues pensé que tal vez me haga bien cerrar unos circulos<br>que tengo por ahi pendientes.

Asi que paciencia por favor que ya se que solo es una semana pero que semana será.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo se, no tengo perdon ni de Merlin ni de Morgana, pero despues de un inicio dificil de semestre, esta ha sido en especial una semana bastante... pesada... pero bueno no me extendio mucho, disfruten ue el siguiente cap ya esta en camino.

UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 5

Al fantasma de Slytherin no le costo mucho trabajo encontrar al grupo de ex alumnos que para su mala fortuna le asignaron, solo tuvo que seguir las vociferaciones de los Gryffindor que retumbaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts

-Esto es culpa tuya Hermione-

-¿Qué?, como que es mi culpa si el que llego como troglodita vociferando y atacando a la gente fuiste tú!- le contesto con las mejillas encendidas - vamos Harry tienes que admitir que no fue el mejor tiempo de tu vida pero al menos todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba saliendo bien -

-Lo siento Hermione pero me temo que esta vez Ron tiene razón, eso de que olvidemos lo que paso, vale está bien, pero de ahí a hablarnos con _ellos_no se- le dijo Harry mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano derecha

-No puedo creerlo, son verdaderamente increíbles, ¡Patrañas!- le grito al cuadro de la señora gorda quien ofendida por el maltrato se quitó de muy mala gana para darles el paso

Apenas entraron a la sala común y la castaña se fue directo a su cuarto sin dirigir una palabra a alguien y haciendo caso omiso de las vociferaciones de Ronald, quien decidió liberar sus frustraciones explotando uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ron, ¿qué haces? _Reparo_- le preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente

Ron no le contestó solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras pensaba que como era posible que su mejor amigo no entendiera su comportamiento cuando minutos antes le había dado la razón.

Harry solo se giró decidiendo mirar hacia otro lado y sentándose en una de las butacas cerca de la chimenea, que ahora estaba apagada, y escucho como una vez más el sillón era explotado, dando un suspiro y sin pronunciar una palabra lo volvió a reparar para que Ron lo hiciera explotar una vez más y así siguieron hasta pasado ya un buen rato.

.

.

.

_"¿Encerrados? ¿Hasta nuevo aviso? y con el fantasma ese montando guardia en la entrada de la sala común como si nos le fuéramos a escurrir, pero la vieja esa se ha vuelto loca, si todo ha sido culpa del maldito pobretón, cabeza de calabaza, idiota ese!" _Pensaba Draco Malfoy_  
><em>  
>Eran las seis de la tarde y aun no se les tenia permitido salir de su encierro, Zabini andaba por toda la habitación como un niño castigado, haciendo pucheros y molestando todo lo que podía a Nott y a Pansy, con él ya había tratado pero había mucho de por medio como para responder a sus comentarios o provocaciones.<p>

Suspiro cansado y fastidiado, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se dispuso a irse a su dormitorio

-¿Va a algún lado señor Malfoy?

-A mi habitación y no recuerdo que tenga que pedirle permiso- le espetó al fantasma de Gryffindor

-Seguro que no señor Malfoy, pero de todas maneras le permito retirarse expresamente a sus aposentos- le dijo Nick casi Decapitado como cualquier cosa

Malfoy bufo y se dio la vuelta _"Las cosas que hay que soportarle"  
><em>  
>Apenas abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se percató de una mancha color café en su cama, con ceño fruncido se acercó y cuidando de no aplastarla se recostó a un lado de la bola de pelos que ronroneaba quedamente, se zafo los zapatos y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, cruzo su brazos en su nuca y cerró los ojos.<p>

No estaba seguro si estaba durmiendo o apenas se estaba quedando dormido, de lo que único que estaba seguro era que de repente algo había caído encima de él, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Oww Draco, ¿es tuyo?, pero que cosita tan hermosa!, como no lo vi anoche eh?- escucho una voz chillona que adivino era de Pansy, no la podía ver pues su larga cabellera le cubría por completo su cara así que cuando quiso hablar un puñado de cabellos entraron de lleno en su boca.

-Pansy...quítate... de encima- logro decir mientras sacaba cabellos de su boca y tomando a la chica por la cintura la levantó y la acomodó a un lado suyo en la cama

-Me sorprende que tengas un gatito Draco, y que coincidencia Hermione me regalara uno mañana, ow podríamos hacerlos pareja!- le decía emocionada

-¿Tu también ya le llamas por su nombre?- le dijo levantando una ceja y mirándola fijamente

-Ay Draco, quita esa cara y baja esa ceja, que a mí no me funciona eso de "la estampa Malfoy"- le dijo la chica con burla

Draco levanto la ceja aún más y la miro amenazadoramente. En respuesta Pansy soltó un suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Por Merlín Draco, si levantas más esa ceja te llegara a la nuca- le dijo mientras intentaba atrapar al renuente gatito que se le escabullía por la cama

-Deja en paz a Margarite, y te hice una pregunta Parkinson- le dijo fríamente

-Sabes ese tono en otros tiempos me hubiera aterrorizado, ADEMAS, yo también te hice una pregunta en el descanso y... que feo nombre para un gato-

-NO es un nombre Feo y no es un gato, es hembra y no tengo porque responder a tus preguntas-

-Pues yo tampoco responderé las tuyas- le dijo la chica que aun intentaba atrapar al gatito en sus garras, que diga manos.

-Pansy deja a Margarite de una buena vez- le regaño mientras tomaba a la gatita y se la acomodaba el pecho.

Pansy vio asombrada como la gatita se acurrucaba en el pecho de Draco y comenzaba a ronronear levemente quedándose dormida mientras Draco le acariciaba la cabeza.

Draco estaba seguro que su amiga le había dicho algo pero no la escucho ya se estaba quedando dormido y solo sintió como Pansy se acurruco a su lado.

.

.

.

El sillón había sido explotado y reparado una veintena de veces cuando Harry decidió dejarlo hecho trizas y no repararlo más, a consecuencia un segundo sillón exploto.

_"Como es posible que Hermione no haya salido de su habitación con todo este escándalo?, o peor la directora en persona"_pensó Harry mientras recorría con la mirada las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas y deteniéndose en la puerta cerrada esperanzado a que en cualquier momento saliera, pero lo único que llego fue una lechuza dejando un sobre a los pies de Seamus quien desde que fueron castigados permaneció alejados de todos sentándose en un rincón.

-La directora nos quiere ver - les dijo señalando el sobre ya abierto y pasándoselo a Harry

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Harry mientras con un movimiento de varita reparaba los sillones que Ron había explotado y partido en dos y dirigiéndose al Barón Sanguinario - Sera mejor que le avise a Hermione que nos llaman-

El barón sanguinario no le respondió enseguida, se le quedo mirando fija y fríamente a Harry

-No seas impertinente muchacho, yo no recibo ordenes tuyas y mucho menos para andar de mensajero- dijo con aire ofendido

-No es una orden, es la única manera de que Hermione baje, nosotros no podemos subir a los dormitorios de las chicas- le contesto Harry tratando de poner en su voz un dejo de condescendencia

El barón lo miro y después volteo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y giro su mirada de regreso con Harry.

-Los esperare en el pasillo, me parece señor Potter que tiene una larga carrera de romper reglas, unas escaleras encantadas no supondrán un problema para usted- y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor

-Pero que...- dijo el ojiverde volteando a ver a sus amigos quienes se giraron volteando a ver a todas partes menos a él.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas milagrosamente bajo Hermione, aun con aire ofendido y prácticamente sin reparar en él o en Ron, solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Seamus

-La directora quiere vernos- dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la sala común, Harry y los demás la siguieron.

.

.

.

-Draco!.. La directora quiere...- y Zabini se quedó perplejo ante lo que veía, sintió como Theo lo empujo al entrar y al igual que él se quedaba de piedra

-Malfoy!- le grito Theo, mientras tomaba una almohada de la cama de enseguida y se la aventaba en su cara- La directora quiere vernos- le dijo secamente

-Joder Nott!, pero qué diablos te ha picado!- le grito el príncipe de Slytherin al sentir el golpe en su hermoso rostro, pero su compañero no le respondió solo le miro muy serio y salió de la habitación, Draco volteo a ver a Zabini pidiendo una explicación pero él solo rodo sus ojos y salió de la habitación con los brazos levantados.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Pansy se había despertado y se tallaba los ojos cual chiquilla de 5 años, Draco rodo los ojos

-Siempre te lo pierdes todo ¿no?- le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama - La directora quiere vernos- le dijo acomodándose la ropa

-Vaya... McGonagall estará molesta- Pansy se puso en pie con gracia y con un movimiento su cabello estaba perfectamente bien acomodado y en su lugar - Te espero en la sala común-

Draco soltó un bufido, su ropa estaba completamente arrugada y su camisa se había desabrochado dos botones más y al parecer entre sueños había desabrochado su cinto; abrió su baúl y saco ropa limpia.

Estaba casi listo cuando el fantasma de Gryffindor irrumpió en su habitación

-Señor Malfoy, estoy seguro que a la directora no le importara lo que lleve puesto podría hacernos a todos el favor de apurarse-

-Ya estoy listo y si mas no recuerdo usted es solo un fantasma no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí, mucho menos en una sala común que no es la de su casa-

El fantasma lo miro perplejo jamás lo habían insultado así en muerte, por su parte Draco salió de ahí con las manos en los bolsillo; Nick casi decapitado se quedó mirando a la pequeña gatita que jugueteaba por la habitación: Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

.

.

.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus ex-alumnos de Gryffindor, les hiso pasar y tuvieron que esperar por 15 minutos a los que solían ser los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin. Con un gesto les indico que se acercaran todos al escritorio, de reojo vio como Dumbledore en su retrato despertaba de su ensimismamiento y ponía toda su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, parpadeo un par de veces para evitar rodar los ojos frente a los que fueron sus alumnos, endureció su rostro y los miro muy seriamente.

-Espero que su confinamiento les haya dado tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, después de su salida hubo varias discusiones sobre su _pequeño enfrentamiento_- y frunciendo los labios hasta formar una pequeña y delgada línea los miro reprendiéndolos.

-Es más que obvio que tendrán que recibir una sanción- continuó la ahora directora del plantel - así que para empezar tendrán que entregarme sus varitas-

Y el silencio que habían mantenido se rompió... Todos le gritaban al mismo tiempo y después se comenzaron a gritar unos a otros: Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos, enfurruñada; Draco con las manos en los bolsillos rodaba los ojos ante los gritos de Pansy con Harry, Zabini amenazaba a Weasley mientras Nott lo detenía y el pelirrojo estaba rojo como tomate a punto de echársele encima y Seamus Finnigan solo observaba el espectáculo.

Minerva se comenzó a exasperar volteo a ver al cuadro de Dumbledore solo para encontrarlo vacio, rodo los ojos y con una mano se presiono la frente mientras maldecía mentalmente al director y a ella misma por seguir sus consejos…

-Silencio!- sentencio la directora y todos se callaron a la vez – Bien, ya que al parecer en menos de 24 horas han olvidado el motivo de esta reunión será mejor ayudarles a recordarlo, por lo que esta noche patrullaran los pasillos acompañados de sus casas rivales-

-Pero como vamos a patrullar sin las varitas?-

-Señorita Granger, estoy segura que pensaran en algo, después de todo han sobrevivido a situaciones peores- y Malfoy soltó un bufido que la directora prefirió ignorar – Quedaran de la siguiente manera: Harry tu iras con la señorita Parkinson, Nott y Finnigan irán juntos, Weasley iras con Zabini y por ultimo Hermione iras con el señor Malfoy-

-Lo siento, pero ni loco voy con el calabaza ese! Prefiero ir con Hermione- se quejo Blaise

-Mira maldita serpiente, estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejare ir con Hermione!- le grito Ronald a Blaise

-Weasley, no hay escala para medir tu nivel de estupidez, por si no escuchaste bien, seré yo quien vaya con Granger- Le contesto Malfoy, mientras se acercaba por la espalda a la susodicha y sonreía de medio lado.

-Ahórrate tu veneno Malfoy – le espeto Harry y dirigiéndose a sus amigos y compañero de casa – Creo que lo mejor es cumplir con el castigo sin rechistar, así mientras más pronto terminemos con esto será mejor para todos- Y les miro asintiendo.

-Que conmovedor Potter, simplemente no puedes evitar ser el héroe de cada situación cierto?- le dijo Malfoy con sorna

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por una muy molesta profesora McGonagall.

-Por Merlín! Déjense ya de estas rencillas inútiles, retírense y patrullen los pasillos como se les ha ordenado en silencio y calma-

Sin nada mas que decir todos se retiraron del despacho de la directora, quien los vio marcharse, una vez cerrada la puerta de su despacho se dejo caer y soltó un largo suspiro y giro su vista al cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts y amigo quien la veía sonriendo.

-Albus, no estoy muy segura de esto… No creo que de resultado..-  
>-Lo has hecho magnifico Minerva, las cosas irán tomando su rumbo solas, seguro que si-<br>-Podrás decir misa Albus pero no creo que las cosas salgan como esperas-  
>-Oh Minerva, es el destino el que llama, es hora de que estos chicos tengan su segunda oportunidad-<p>

La directora observaba como Dumbledore abandonaba su cuadro de nuevo y se quedó largo rato mirando el cuadro de Severus quien hace días no se dignaba a aparecerse por ahí, entonces decidió que era ya muy tarde y se retiro a descansar, esta sería una muy larga semana.

.

.

Bueno, al final he escrito desde el punto de vista de McGonagall no se si vuelva a hacerlo... jeje y pues tambien aprovecho para:

Agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo y todos los favoritos que desde el primer capitulo han quedado encantados y pues tambien a los Reviews! jaja Nos vemos pronto, se los debo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya tenia el cap de hace dias pero entre el ajetreo y sucesos resulto que cuando escribi el final mi lap se apago y no se guardo y estaba echando humo por las orejas total ya desp que se me paso el coraje termine pero no habia podido subirlo Y bueno, finaliza nuestro primer dia de clase! Disfruten:

Disclaimer: (Ya se hace mucho que no lo pongo pero bueno aqui esta) Los personajes no son propiedad mia si no de JK Rowling. Uno esto lo hace por amor al arte.

UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 6

Cuando comenzó su ronda creyó que sería cosa fácil, caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio y solo buscando inútilmente a alguien metido en problemas pero como iba a ser eso posible teniendo a Draco Malfoy como compañero.

-No puedo creer que nos hagan patrullar como castigo-

-Bueno, fue nuestra culpa que el resto de nuestros compañeros pelearan supongo que es una especie de lección el ahora patrullar para mantener todo en calma-

-Hermione, de verdad tienes pensamientos tan poco profundos?, seguro que McGonagall no pensó en algo mejor-

-Hermione?, desde cuando soy Hermione para ti? Malfoy-

-No creí necesitar tu permiso, después de todo dejas que mis amigos te llamen así-

-Vaya! Y usas el mecanismo de defensa de asociación para justificarte, que bajo por tu parte _Draco-_

-No quieras sorprenderme con tus términos muggles Hermione, y YO no te he dado permiso para utilizar mi nombre-

-No creí necesitar tu permiso Draco, después de todo Draco, tus amigos te llaman _Draco_- le dijo la castaña deteniéndose y acercándose a él cada vez que decía su nombre

-Y como toda hija de muggles usas tus ridículas defensas agrupadas en mi contra- le contesto Draco acercándose más a ella.

Hermione se aparto de pronto de él y con una mano se tapo la boca intentando reprimir una carcajada

-Se llama Mecanismo de Defensa de Asociación, Malfoy y es psicología aunque bueno, no espero que lo entiendas- le dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto con su mano como descartando la idea, y prosiguió caminando por el pasillo, sin prestarle más atención al rubio quien por su parte solo introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos y la siguió por el pasillo.

Después de haber recorrido una casi incontable cantidad de pasillos ya se encontraban en su recta final cuando al girar en un pasillo se encontraron con que la iluminación no llenaba el pasillo por completo, Hermione muy dispuesta a pasarlo de largo intento huir de la situación.

Pero… No iba a ser tan fácil, no cuando tienes como compañero a Draco Malfoy.

-¿A dónde se propone ir el ratón de biblioteca?, si se puede saber-

-Un ratón?, será mejor que vayamos inmediatamente a avisar a Filch no queremos que un plaga inunde a la escuela, esos bichos se reproducen rápido!- dijo Hermione fingiendo alarma y tratando de largarse de ahí… Pero, Draco la detuvo de un brazo

-No me digas que la leona está asustada!- le dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa

-Claro que no!- le contesto Hermione lo más digna que podía mientras de un jalón intentaba zafarse del agarre de Malfoy

-Entonces, demuéstralo, avancemos un par de metros por el pasillo y regresamos aquí, si lo haces nos vamos directo a descansar si no, patrullaremos UNA HORA más-

-Claro, como si pudieras obligarme- le dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros e intentando zafarse una vez más del agarre de Malfoy.

De repente Hermione sintió como Draco haciendo uso del agarre de su brazo derecho la jalo hacia él, aunque sus cuerpos no se tocaban, Hermione sintió como le falto el aire apenas la distancia se acortaba, podía sentir su cuerpo frente al suyo, subió la mirada poco a poco, recorrió su pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca, sin perder detalle de sus brazos y hombros, recorrió su cuello, observo su barbilla y sus mejillas, sus labios, subió su vista por la nariz hasta llegar a sus ojos grises, su semblante estaba serio… muy serio y sentía como la miraba profundamente y sin desviar su mirada, de pensar que la veía mientras ella se dedicaba a observar su cuerpo la hiso sonrojar y sentirse muy incómoda.

Draco acerco su rostro aun mas y le dijo muy claramente mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba fijamente

-_Puedo_ obligarte _Hermione, _pero prefiero que sea a las buenas-

-No me intimidas Malfoy- le contesto la castaña intentando aparentar calma y enojo pero causándole el efecto contrario a su compañero de castigo.

-Perfecto- y sin aviso y con un muy ligero jalón de su brazo la hiso girarse sobre sus talones y la castaña sintió como el pecho de Draco quedaba pegado a su espalda, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda – Entonces, vamos- susurro el rubio al oído de la castaña.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada por reprimir el estremecimiento de sentir el aliento del rubio en su oído y cuello y estaba segura de sentir que Draco Malfoy sonreía y muy fácilmente se dejo guiar por él mientras caminaban por el pasillo rodeados de oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cinco pasillos, cinco interminables pasillos fueron los que Ronald y Zabini recorrieron, y esos cinco pasillos que recorrieron fueron los que atravesaron juntos antes de cada quien tomara el rumbo correspondiente hacia sus dormitorios, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra ambos habían tomado la misma decisión y ahora ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en sus habitaciones.

.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro y se sentía un calor de los mil demonios, solo a ella se le había ocurrido vestir falda y sus tacones preferidos en el peor día de su vida, porque eso era en lo que su primer día de clases se había convertido: El peor día de su vida, ve tu a saber qué mes era pero hacia un viento terrible (que no ayudaba con su cabello) y el calor insoportable que la tenia sofocada.

Y sin importar cuánto se esforzara simplemente no podía seguirle el ritmo al niño que vivió, se movía demasiado rápido y con mucha agilidad, mientras ella ya estaba muy agitada y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, él muy maldito seguía tan fresco como lechuga con el ritmo acelerado que habían tomado apenas cruzaron las puertas del castillo.

-Potter, para, me harás caer- le dijo Pansy en un suspiro, soltando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones quedando sofocada por el calor y la agitación.

-No debiste traer esos tacones Parkinson, no son… apropiados para este tipo de actividades- le dijo Harry en tono burlón con una media sonrisa.

-Como iba a saber yo que terminaría en esta situación, pudimos haberlo hecho dentro del castillo-

- Esta es el área que nos asignaron para patrullar y a decir verdad es mi favorita- le contestó el moreno.

-Como sea Potter, tendrás que ir más despacio, estoy a punto de romperme la nuca o peor aun mis tacones favoritos solo por seguirte el ritmo-

-Pansy, si tanto trabajo te costaba me hubieras dicho para desacelerar un poco- le dijo el moreno amablemente

-Bueno Potter, caminar hasta el campo el quidditch casi corriendo no es de mis actividades favoritas y la verdad es que interesante no ha sido, apenas y me has dirigido la palabra y como no quiero seguir arriesgando mis zapatos favoritos, te dejo- y sin esperar respuesta por parte del moreno, Parkinson se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.

.

.

.

Cuando Theo termino de patrullar se despidió de Seamus Finnigan acordando verse después para seguir su plática de negocios, ya en su mente estaba planeando el darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa tal vez comer uno de los bocadillos que tenia guardados en su baúl y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes encontrarse a _esa_ chica tirada en un pasillo llorando cual magdalena.

.

La vida era horrible y el mundo apestaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el mundo simplemente siempre que podía la aplastaba de la manera más horrible y cruel que encontraba, la vida era injusta y un asco así que solo le quedaba dejarse caer al suelo y llorar su desgracia hasta el cansancio, ni siquiera le importo los pasos que se oían a lo lejos y poco a poco se acercaban.

Verla ahí, deshecha, era horrible, se apresuró lo mas que pudo por llegar a su lado, cuando la distancia era de un metro desacelero el paso y muy cautelosamente se acerco.

-Pansy, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el castaño quedamente acuclillándose a un lado de ella

-No- le respondió con apenas un hilo de voz sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Pansy, paso algo con Potter?- le pregunto con cautela.

La morena lo miro desconsolada, algo realmente malo había ocurrido.

.

Como explicarle, como decirle lo que había ocurrido, como hacerle ver la desgracia de la que fue víctima si no mostrándole la razón de su dolor, mostrándole lo malo y perverso que el mundo podía ser, mostrándole que si vida no valía nada ahora.

-Es horrible Theo, es lo peor que me pudo pasar- le dijo con lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos y un nudo en la garganta que muy apenas la dejaba hablar.

-Fue Potter cierto?, que te hiso el mal nacido…- el castaño tomo aire tratando de calmarse – Pansy, que fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto aparentando calma

La morena levantó la vista para encontrarse con un muy borroso Theodore Nott, quien le limpio las lagrimas con su dedo índice haciendo que lo viera un poco mejor, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, señal de que estaba preocupado, la morena bajo la vista a su regazo y le mostro a Theo la razón de que su vida había perdido sentido: Su par de zapatos favoritos estaban rotos.

Al ver la causa del alboroto Theo no pudo mas que sonreír, sabia que esos zapatos eran los favoritos de Pansy y el problema no radicaba en que no tuvieran varita a la mano para arreglarlos con un simple _Reparo_ si no que no era así de fácil, esos zapatos eran de colección de un diseñador del mundo mágico muy famoso, no se pueden reparar y todos los diseños eran limitados: Pansy no simplemente había perdido sus zapatos favoritos, perdió el último par de zapatos que su madre había comprado antes de morir.

Theo la envolvió con sus brazos y sin dificultad la llevo en sus brazos, Pansy rodeo a Theo por el cuello y se recargo en él, y así se fueron juntos hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin

.

.

.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, rodeados de oscuridad, todo estaba aparentemente bien y ella solo podía pensar en las manos de Malfoy en su cintura y justo cuando quiso darse la media vuelta y largarse de ahí, sintió de nuevo el aliento de Draco en su oreja

-Por ahí, la puerta está abierta- y la guió hasta llegar al marco de la dichosa puerta

Al principio la castaña pensó que todo era faramalla del rubio que le quería gastar una broma pero de pronto escucho ruidos… ruidos?

-Ahh…- era la voz de una mujer, seguido del gruñido de un hombre.

Mientras Hermione instintivamente comenzaba hacerse hacia atrás, Draco comenzó a avanzar dando como resultado que los cuerpos de ambos quedaran pegados, y mientras una ya muy sonrojada Hermione quería salir huyendo de ahí, parecía que a Draco le daba por jugar al voyerista.

Y fue justo cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decirle al rubio que lo mejor era irse cuando vio justo lo que había estado intentado evitar. Aparentemente la pareja había estado pegada a la pared de la puerta porque sin darse cuenta de los intrusos la pareja paso justo por delante de ellos a medio vestir: el hombre con la mujer en brazos y ella rodeándole con las piernas avanzaron por el lugar y él la coloco en un escritorio, la mujer por su parte soltó sus brazos del cuello de su acompañante y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás se apoyo en el escritorio, el hombre acerco su cabeza para besar el cuello de la mujer haciendo que por un par de segundos su rostro quedara iluminado por la luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal y Hermione quedó boquiabierta: Era Neville Longbottom.

Desesperada se removió en los brazos de Malfoy intentando zafarse de él y salir corriendo de ahí, pero se dio cuenta que lo único que lograba hacer era restregarse en el cuerpo del rubio por lo que paro casi de inmediato: rogándole a Morgana que la serpiente no hubiera malinterpretado sus intenciones, levanto la vista para encontrarse que Draco Malfoy la miraba muy fijamente.

.

.

.

Podía dejar de lado la sensación de picor en sus manos que sostenían la cintura de Hermione, casi podía ignorar lo delicioso que ella olía, podía pretender no sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la castaña pero encontrarse en esa situación lo ponía en un límite: Esos ruidos que no eran desconocidos para él, sus cuerpos pegados en la oscuridad, la imagen de esos dos jadeando y la castaña removiéndose en sus brazos eran una bomba de tiempo y después ver como la castaña lo volteaba a ver, sus ojos brillaban y estaba sonrojada y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Nadie podía culparlo por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Jalo a Hermione haciéndola dar un paso atrás de donde estaban la giro en sus talones y la soltó de la cintura se miraban fijamente y Hermione no retrocedió ni un paso, Draco acerco su cara a la de ella sin romper el contacto visual, aumentaban los gemidos que ahora eran un fondo, sin saber cómo Draco orillo a Hermione contra la pared, estaba a escasos milímetros de ella, podía ver su pecho como subía y bajaba, su rubor en las mejillas, y él estaba a punto de estallar y no era el único, se escucharon los gritos detrás de las puertas indicando que todo el acto había concluido y un silencio de cinco segundos fue suficiente para darle tiempo a la castaña de reaccionar y Draco solo la vio salir huyendo de ahí, sin poder mover un maldito musculo, maldijo por lo bajo por su estupidez y se largo a su sala común.

.

.

Dudas o quejas me dicen y Annya no lo junte por completo ya que no queria problemas con el cambio del punto de vista si no hubiera estado a mi parecer un poco confuso, por lo pronto no puedes quejarte de no haberlo leido antes jaja mi editora al fin...


	7. Martes

Lo se, lo se...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo... invento cosas.

UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 7

_Despiertas cada martes cuando tus errores logran alcanzarte, _

_Comienzan a golpearte las palabras de quien menos esperaste_

_Y aunque es muy tibia esta noche esta esquina en casa neva_

_._

Al despertarse intento distraerse lo suficiente para no pensar, una canción siempre funciona, te puedes bañar y arreglar sin pensar en nada más que en la canción, bajas a tu sala común y tomas el libro que habías dejado para después luego lo abres pero no lo lees solo observas las letras de la pagina con una canción en tu cabeza, pero cuando Hermione Granger levanta la vista es cuando no necesita una canción sonando en su cabeza para alejar todas sus preocupaciones ya que una muy grande la ocupara al menos la mayor parte del día: Uno de los gatitos no estaba... Se levanto de golpe y conto a los dos que estaban dormidos, rebusco y rebusco al tercero pero no estaba, no estaba el gatito café que era prácticamente igual a Crookshanks y se levanto casi de un salto y comenzó a mirar alrededor de ella rebusco debajo de los sillones entre los cojines de estos, cerca de la chimenea y nada... Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y se encamino a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Harry despierta... Harry...- pero no su amigo simplemente no respondía, giro su cabeza a la cama de Ron y se mordió el labio inferior no quería pedirle su ayuda...

-Harry... HArry...- suspiro y haciendo acopio de sus largos años de amistad le dio una bofetada

-Pero que hijo de...- Harry se levanto sobresaltado a punto de soltar una palabrota - Rayos Hermione!, que te pasa? hoy me iba a levantar tarde- Hermione mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y dio un suspiro mientras miraba a Harry suplicante - Hermione, que paso? - le pregunto el moreno mientras miraba con disimulo la cama de Ronald previendo que estos hubieran peleado nuevamente

-Uno de los gatitos se ha perdido Harry, el café, no sé donde esta...-

-Oh Herms, tranquila ya aparecerá, los gatitos se meten casi en cualquier lugar, y seguro que no ha salido de la sala común siquiera- le intento tranquilizar Harry

-Ya lo he buscado en la sala común, en todos los rincones, en todos... Seguro que le ha pasado algo, debió salir ayer sin que nadie se diera cuenta al abrir el retrato, Harry el castillo es inmenso como lo encontrare?-

-Ya pensaremos en algo, porque no te quedas aquí un rato y después bajamos juntos a desayunar?- le intento consolar abrazándola

-Tengo clase en un hora, Harry y la verdad no me apetece comer nada-

-Bueno, quédate aquí conmigo por un hora así me despiertas para arreglarme y tú te vas a clases, ¿te parece?- le dijo con una sonrisa, su amiga asintió y se acurruco en la cama junto con él, con una canción en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Llevaba ya más de media hora en el comedor, como un estúpido, aguardando con su taza de café ya frio, Pansy y Zabinni habían tenido clase temprano y Nott tenía media mañana libre, y el ahí estaba como tarado esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar siempre había sido así, sus caminos no se cruzan, maldita fatalidad que lo azotaba tan temprano, "Joder" pensaba y repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que era un estúpido y lo sabía, mientras alzaba la cabeza a la mesa de los profesores vio como Longbottom se levantaba muy sonriente, el muy cabrón tan fresco como lechuga mientras a él la oportunidad se le había (literalmente) esfumado de las manos "Joder" se repitió una última vez para levantarse de la mesa y salir del gran comedor moviendo los hombros como si el mundo le estorbara y sin poder aplacar su mente se dijo "Nadie me hace esperar, ultimadamente soy UN Malfoy con un carajo!"

.

.

.

Después de la temprana visita de la castaña Harry bajo al comedor y de ahí a su clase de criaturas mágicas, Ron estaba perdido en el espacio lo que le alegro después de criaturas mágicas tenía un par de horas libres, tal vez podría aprovecharlas para mantenerse lejos de la tensión que había entre sus dos amigos desde que llegaron al castillo.

Llego y saludo a un muy sonriente Hagrid

-Buenos días Hagrid!

-Oh Harry, me alegra que seas el primero en llegar, les tengo una sorpresa, anoche recordaba los animales que vieron en sus cursos y no me creerás lo que les tengo preparado!- le dijo el semi-gigante sonriendo de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillando de ilusión

Harry intento devolverle la sonrisa con la misma emoción pero no pudo, no paraba de pensar en los excregutos de cola explosiva que les hiso manejar una vez... Hagrid tenía esa misma expresión el día que los puso a sus cuidados.

Llegaron el resto de sus compañeros, Harry no se había atrevido a moverse de su lugar no quería ser el primero y único en volver a estar solo con esos monstruos

-Llegaste temprano, donde esta Hagrid?-

-Ron, tenemos un problema- le dijo muy serio Harry- creo que Hagrid nos dará escregutos de cola explosiva otra vez-

Ron empezó a reír ante la confesión y la seriedad de su amigo al decírselo

-Vamos Harry, eso fue un completo fracaso, hasta el mismo lo comprobó no creo que lo haga de nuevo

-Ron, al llegar me dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa e hiso _esa_mirada- le dijo tomándolo del brazo

-La _mirada,_la misma del día que nos presento a Norberto, la misma del día de los hipogrifos- le dijo a Ron en un tono más serio y sin ocultar su miedo-la misma del día de los escregutos de cola explosiva...-

.

.

.

Hermione Granger con mucha vergüenza podía aceptar que estuvo durmiéndose en clase de Historia de la magia, y a pesar de todo su maestro no lo noto, solo atino a decirle que durante la clase había estado mas callada que de costumbre, y la verdad es que, ni siquiera se molesto en poner atención solo podía pensar en la pérdida del gatito y en esa canción que repetía como un karma en su cabeza no quería tener ni siquiera un minuto ni siquiera un segundo para pensar en nada... en eso... _"cuando todo no es suficiente y sabes que los dementes son ellos y no tu"_…y una y otra vez la misma canción en la cabeza sin dejar lugar a nada… todo un alivio para la castaña, quien saco de su bolso un pergamino y no podía ver lo que leía… Su segundo día de clases, el día en que no quería pensar en nada y tenía tres horas libres… Eso solo le dejaba una cosa por hacer y sin dudarlo ni un segundo y cantando mentalmente lo más fuerte que podía en su cabeza resonaba la misma canción.

Después de buscar por un rato al gatito por el castillo (y acabar exhausta) termino en la biblioteca que se encontraba tan sola como en cada comienzo de curso cuando nadie tiene preocupación por hacer los deberes; entro y observo a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de los libros viejos mezclados con los nuevos, abrió los ojos y se pregunto si la biblioteca no estaba un poco más grande de lo que recordaba; recorrió los estantes sintiendo en sus dedos los lomos de los libros y un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole en la espalda, después de pasear por un par de pasillos más se topo con una pequeña salita lounge, la cual seguramente añadieron después de reconstruir la biblioteca, se sentó un pequeño sofá y tomo un viejo libro que siempre llevaba consigo e intentó leer un rato, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, sacó de su bolsa un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tintero y decidida a sacar todo lo que traía dentro de sí escribió:

DIA UNO y comenzó a escribir todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

.

.

.

No sabía qué era lo que más lo tenía anonadado, si el hecho de que Hagrid no hubiera incluido en su clase una criatura mágica altamente peligrosa o el hecho de que realmente Hagrid no se ocupo de darles la clase, de hecho la sorpresa de la clase fue que nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood quien impartió la clase y no hablaron sobre todas esas criaturas "imaginarias" que la rubia siempre afirmaba que podía ver, si no de aquellas que no son muy comúnmente visibles e incluso consiguió prestados unos ejemplares para la clase entre ellos un Jobberknoll, cuatro Kneazles y un par de mokes y en conclusión Harry no recordaba una clase de Criaturas Mágicas mejor que esta (muy a pesar de Hagrid) y sobre todo que al terminar la clase no hubiera nadie queriendo salir corriendo si no todo lo contrario todos esperaron su turno para felicitar a la rubia por la increíble clase y obviamente Harry se quedo de ultimo.

-Increíble clase Luna, se que ya te lo dijeron mucho pero realmente te felicito- le dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias Harry, porque no caminamos mientras charlamos un rato?- le respondió mientras señalaba el camino al bosque prohibido

-Hagrid me ha dicho que estás haciendo una investigación aquí en el bosque-

-Estoy buscando una especie nueva, tal vez la encuentre aquí, y si no tal vez me quede a dar clases, la maestra McGonagall me ha ofrecido el puesto-

-Vaya, pues me parece muy bien, y ya has pensado en aceptar?-

-No, por ahora no, mi situación es…- mientras rehuía la mirada del moreno -complicada justo ahora-

-Ya veo- el moreno ya no dijo nada más y estuvieron en silencio por más de 10 minutos

-Harry- le llamo la rubia y al ver que Harry volteaba resolvió preguntarle - en verdad solo querías felicitarme por mi clase y caminar conmigo un rato- se detuvo en seco y lo miro a los ojos- o me vas a preguntar por Ginny Weasley?- y se le quedó viendo con esos ojos azules lista para sopesar su respuesta

Harry tardo poco más de medio minuto en abrir la boca para emitir ningún sonido la mente se le había quedado en blanco y tardo otro medio minuto más en recobrar sus dotes de auror

-Tú que sabes de Ginny- le inquirió el moreno

-Vamos Harry, no necesitas ponerte en tu plan de auror del departamento de misterios, somos amigas, todas nosotras, Hermione, Ginny y yo, es obvio que se mas cosas de Ginny que tu-

-Entonces lo sabías?, y Hermione también?- la rubia desvió ligeramente su mirada- dime Luna, desde cuándo? Ginny no me lo dijo- La rubia le sonrió pero en sus ojos pudo ver lo triste que era su caso, _"menudo idiota que eres Harry Potter"_

-Te sentirías mejor si lo supieras, o solo quieres saber desde cuando tienes que empezar a odiarla, no vale la pena Harry, la perdiste pero ella fue la que perdió mas- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y le ponía una mano en su hombro y cuando el moreno le sostuvo la mirada al fin, Luna siguió caminando.

En qué momento habían caminado en círculos Harry no lo supo desde su conversación solo se limito de seguir a la rubia sin fijarse por donde iba pero en menos tiempo del que pensó la cabaña de Hagrid era visible y cuando estaban a punto de llegar alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Luna, llegue un poco más tarde y no te encontré pero supuse que darías un paseo y quise esperar a ver- era nada más y nada menos que Rolf Scamander

-Ya veo, seguro que en el trabajo no te soltaban, _esas_ juntas tuyas son taan tediosas- le dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa

-Hola Scamander, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti- le dijo Harry haciendo notar su presencia al notar la incomodidad del aparente novio de la rubia

-Vaya, el niño que vivió, escoltando a mi prometida en sus paseos por el bosque prohibido- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de luna y la acercaba hacia si

-Bueno, supongo que ustedes dos querrán hablar a solas, nos vemos Luna- y sin volver la vista atrás el moreno se fue directo a la cabaña del semi gigante.

.

.

.

Esa incomodidad que sentía sin importar como se acomodase, ese escalofrío que bajaba por su espalda y el extraño rubor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas se estaban volviendo insoportables y su labio inferior empezaba a doler de lo fuerte que lo mordía y de pronto Hermione Granger se quedó congelada al sentir en su cuello el aliento de alguien hablándole al oído.

-Hola Granger, estas muy sola el día de hoy-

El cambio que experimento su cuerpo después de identificar la voz fue totalmente radical pero no hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar

-Vaya, vaya haciendo una lista de tus virtudes?- le dijo el Slytherin mientras le arrebataba de su regazo su libro y el pedazo de pergamino en que estaba escribiendo la castaña

-Devuélveme mi libro Malfoy y mi pergamino- le dijo la castaña intentando mantener el control… Draco no podía ver lo que había escrito

-Jmmm, veamos que dice aquí- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y le echaba una ojeada al libro

La castaña no lo dudo más de un segundo e intento recuperar lo que era suyo pero fallo solo logro empujar al rubio y hacer que se le cayeran las cosas al piso

-Diablos, Granger, no soportas una broma- le reclamo mientras ella solo veía como ponía dentro del libro el pergamino y… algo más.

-No es culpa mía que seas un pesado Malfoy, y que no sepas hacer bromas- Hermione espera que le devuelvan sus cosas extendiendo una mano hacia Draco y la otra poniéndola en la cintura

-Seguro que el de problema soy yo, tal vez estas así porque no desayunaste hoy, a donde fuiste en la mañana Granger?- le pregunto poniéndose serio

-No te incumbe Draco Malfoy- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche, el final de un maldito día de mierda, el estúpido gato se había desaparecido, no vio a Hermione en TODO el día, Harry estaba comportándose como un imbécil rondando a Luna Lovegood, _"No puedo esperar a decirle a Ginny" _y para acabarla le llego una lechuza del trabajo informando la pérdida de un maldito pedido. Era un maldito día de mierda. Así que solamente se despojo de sus jeans y su camisa para acostarse a dormir y si el tener una noche tranquila hubiera sido lo mejor bueno, pues hubiera porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Y al día siguiente al bajar a la sala común se encontró con Finnigan y se pusieron a conversar y entonces vio como Hermione bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas con una media sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo el libro que siempre lleva a todos lados y el pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que sonreír abiertamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo soy una victima de clases aburridas y noches de insomnio...

**UNA SEMANA EN HOGWARTS**

**CHAPTER 8**

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo con una sonrisa en su cara, se bañó y vistió sintiéndose bien… muy bien, armando un collage de imágenes, era hora del desayuno así que bajó a la sala común y no importaba que Ron la mirara fijo, estaba feliz, había recibido una carta y era feliz a pesar de no saber quien la había escrito, y por muy estúpido e infantil que se viera sonreía como una vil niñita estúpida no, no estúpida o más bien dejando lo estúpido de su sonrisa era como si se hubiera enamorado, lo que le añadía una nota de ridiculez al asunto así que al final como podía saber ella si sonreía por que se enamoró de la carta que le dieron, la persona que la escribió o sonreía riéndose de sí misma por tonta.

Bajar al gran comedor y no encontrarse con Draco ni ningún Slytherin era extrañamente contradictorio y es que esos dos días pasados fueron algo… Tensos así que no verlos era mejor... No?. Tomo su desayuno tranquila en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, era casi como cuando estaban en el colegio, bromeando con Harry y Ron estaba extrañamente amable y hasta servicial, se despidieron después de desayunar y se encamino a la puerta del gran comedor, tomo su horario mientras caminaba para saber cuál sería su primer clase del día: **Pociones…**

"_Maldita mierda" _Y ¿quien dijo que hoy sería un buen día?

.

.

.

Ver a Hermione de tan buen humor, con _ese_ libro bajo el brazo, y _ese_ papel sobresaliendo, solo podía indicar una cosa: al fin las cosas tomaban el rumbo que debía ser, el caos de los días pasados había terminado. Y el día fue aun mejor, cuando en el desayuno los Slytherin se mostraron ausentes, todo era perfecto, incluso al despedirse de la castaña, quedaron de comer juntos en la hora libre que coincidían, ellos dos solos, como debió ser siempre. Definitivamente hoy sería un muy buen día para Ronald Weasley.

-Vamos Harry, anímate, el día pinta perfecto no te parece- le dijo al moreno dándole un ligero empujón esperando animarle.

-Estaba pensando, en que si tú y Herms quedaron para comer, me quedaría a mi, ir con Luna- el moreno no sabia porque le daba explicaciones al pelirrojo pero dado que nadie sabe de la situación de su relación con su hermana, era mejor ir previniéndole que ya no eran nada.

-Con Luna?, en serio?- le dijo riendo- Vamos Harry, apenas llevamos un par de días acá, no puedes extrañar tanto _así_ a mi hermana, pero bueno, yo no diré nada- le dijo con un tono de sorna muy típico de Malfoy, el moreno se giro para ver de frente al pelirrojo entrecerrando sus ojos

-Luna es mi amiga, Ron, jamás trataría de aprovecharme de ella-

-Harry, ya no juegues al inocente, ya te dije no le diré nada a Ginny-

-Ron, en verdad me da igual lo que le digas a tu hermana, pero no te permitiré que hagas insinuaciones sobre Luna- y así de molesto se dio la vuelta y se le adelantó al pelirrojo, quien por su parte solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino como si nada. Era un día perfecto.

.

.

.

-Buenos Días!- les dijo Slughorn con una gran sonrisa bajo su bigote de morsa- Espero, que el día de hoy no haya inconveniente en compartir el caldero?-

Hermione se mordió el labio, no estaba segura de eso, pero estaba de muy buen humor y Malfoy tenía esa sonrisa en su cara que tanto odiaba, seguro que esperaba que ella se negara para así hacerla quedar mal…

-Seguro que no profesor, me parece una idea excelente- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa para mucha sorpresa del rubio.

-Bien, bien, ya que la maestra… la directora McGonagall ha insistido en unir a las casas, me parece apropiado realizar una poción en particular: _Amortentia, _no pongan esa cara de espanto no intento enamorarlos, solo fue una sugerencia de la directora y serán solo los ultimos toques de la poción- les dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros y dándoles la espalda- bueno, empiecen- y fue a sentarse a su escritorio.

.

.

.

De camino a los invernaderos y aprovechando que Ron se había quedado atrás, Harry decidió simplemente saltarse la clase de Neville, y se fue directo a la cabaña del semi gigante.

-Bueno días Harry, me da gusto verte

-bueno días Hagrid, dime ¿esta Luna?

-Emm, tiene una clase temprano, pero porque no pasas, hice pastelillos y preparare té para los dos-

-Me parece estupendo- y tuvo que forzarse a sonreír, sinceramente dudaba que los pastelillos de Hagrid hubieran mejorado mucho desde la última vez que los probó.

Después de servir el té el semi gigante tomo asiento frente a Harry, con una bandeja llena de pastelillos. Harry no podía dejar de notar el que la silla del semi gigante ya no le quedaba tan grande como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

-Y bien Harry, ¿como estas?

-Bien, supongo, no he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con Hermione y menos con Ron, se suponía que aprovecharíamos esta semana para recordar viejos tiempos y que todo sería como antes pero, Hermione parece en una lucha constante contra sí misma, Ron no hace más que intentar recuperarla haciendo todo mal, y yo estoy empezando a dudar que este viaje fuera buena idea-

-Ya veo, y ¿Porque no hablas con Luna? Ella también es tu amiga, aunque la pobre chica también tiene sus problemas, si te contara lo que se habla sobre ese tipo Scamander-

-No he escuchado mucho de él, solo sé que tiene una editorial-

-Bueno, no querrás escuchar nada de lo que yo he oído, mejor hablemos de otra cosa antes de que abra la boca de mas como siempre- Le dijo el semi gigante abriendo mucho los ojos con su afirmación, provocando que Harry riera.

Después de platicar un rato, entro Luna a la cabaña para informarle a Hagrid que su clase había terminado y que iría al bosque a hacer una excursión.

-Te molesta si te acompaño- le pregunto el ojiverde

-Que no tienes clases Harry?- le inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa divertida

-Solo un par, no notaran mi ausencia-

Y después de un rato ambos salieron juntos de la cabaña del guarda bosques y se internaron en el bosque prohibido.

.

.

.

- No Draco, el libro dice que se tiene que remover en contra de las manecillas del reloj cuatro veces por cada dos a favor-

-Granger, necesito recordarte que en los veranos tomaba clase particulares con Snape, y él era un genio en las pociones-

-Ahhh si claro que lo recuerdo... _el príncipe mestizo_, muy encantador!- le contesto la gryffindor con sarcasmo

-Como sabias que se hacía llamar así?-

-No te sabes esa parte de la historia cierto?, pues Harry en sexto año al igual que Ron no venían preparados para pociones así que Slughorn les prestó un par de libros de aquí y el que Harry tomo era del _príncipe_, y estaba lleno de anotaciones que Harry siempre seguía al pie de la letra, incluso dormía con el libro-

-Ahora entiendo porque Slughorn lo invitaba a todas sus fiestas jaja seguro le parecía todo un prodigio en pociones, cuando en realidad era el talento de Snape-

-Puedes reír todo lo que quieras siempre le advertí que ese libro era peligroso y no me creyó hasta… bueno, ya sabes... lo del maleficio que casi te mata- le dijo casi en murmuro y mirándolo nerviosa

-Si bueno, cualquiera fuera el bando que eligieras, muchos estuvimos al borde de la muerte en algún momento no?- Le contesto mientras la castaña lo veía cuadrando sus hombros.

Hermione solo lo miro sin saber bien que contestarle así que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando en la poción recordando el día en que casi muere en Malfoy Mannor .

.

.

.

Después de caminar un rato por el bosque prohibido Harry y Luna se sentaron a charlar un rato; primero de cosas triviales, después de sus respectivos trabajos y al final quedaron en silencio.

-Entonces, te vas a casar con Scamander?- le pregunto el ojiverde a Luna mirándola a los ojos

-No, solo estamos comprometidos- Le contesto Luna sin verlo mientras dibujaba en la tierra con un una rama.

-Bueno, si están comprometidos, es de suponer que algún día lleguen a casarse no?

-No- Le contesto Luna encogiéndose de hombros y alzando su vista a la copa de los árboles que los rodeaban.

Harry no pudo evitar el preguntarse de que iban las cosas entre Luna y Scamander pero no estaba muy seguro si debía tocar el tema.

-Entonces como es que están comprometidos?- Decidió aventurarse a preguntar el moreno, obteniendo como respuesta un silencio de cinco minutos y después la rubia suspiro

-Es algo arreglado, el padre de Scamander es dueño de una editorial que Scamander obviamente heredara y yo soy heredera de la revista de mi padre la cual, es independiente, pero, para comenzar con la revista mi padre imprimía en la editorial del padre de Scamander, hasta que el Quisquilloso tuviera suficientes fondos para imprimirse solo; y en una noche de borrachera, para pagar el favor, mi padre firmo un contrato con el padre de Scamander en cual afirmaba que si sus hijos primogénitos fueran del sexo opuesto se comprometerían en matrimonio- Ahora era Harry el que miraba las copas de los arboles mientras sentía la mirada de Luna en espera de una respuesta

-Así que ahora te casaras con Scamander- dijo el moreno quien volteo a ver a Luna directo a los ojos después de que esta le diera un puñetazo en el hombro, quedando sorprendido…

-Te dije que no me casaría con él, el contrato solo estipula que nos deberíamos comprometer, pero si rompo el compromiso Scamander conservara el Quisquilloso y si lo rompe él me quedare con la editorial- y fue ahí cuando Harry noto las ojeras de Luna, sus hombros caídos y su cabello ligeramente desordenado y determinación en su mirada.

.

.

.

Después de dos horas de clase de pociones, Hermione aun no salía de su asombro, había pasado dos horas en presencia de Draco y no habían intentado aniquilarse el uno al otro ni una sola vez, y por muy extraño que le pareciera se sentía relajada, reviso su reloj y aun faltaban un rato para verse con Ron así que sin mas nada que hacer hasta después de la hora de la comida se fue directo a la biblioteca, leer era lo que mas amaba en su vida y hacia tiempo ya que no pasaba mucho rato en alguna biblioteca.

No llevaba ni 15 minutos en la biblioteca y la castaña ya había releído mil veces la carta que descubrió en su libro la tarde anterior y estaba justo revisando esa lista que había hecho y se cuestiono su estabilidad mental al ver que Malfoy lideraba esa lista (por no decir que la mayoría de las cosas lo involucraban o llevaban escrito el nombre de _Draco_), se mordió su labio inferior cuestionándose si tal vez… Pero su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ser abrazada por la espalda y sentir el aliento de alguien en su cuello pero no había escalofríos ni el rubor en sus mejillas así que se apartó levantándose del silloncito y girando en sus talones para encontrarse con un molesto Ron Weasley

-Por que te has quitado?- Le pregunto mirándola con reproche

-No… no sabia que eras tú, me asusté- repuso intentando frenar el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás

El pelirrojo sonrió –Si hubieras sabido que era yo, no tu habrías quitado?- preguntó con autosuficiencia

La castaña se quedo callada no muy segura de que contestar, ya conocía a Ron…

-Entonces, te habrías quitado de todas maneras?- le pregunto alzando la voz y mas serio esta vez, Hermione abrió la boca pero no contesto nada y sin poder evitarlo ya, dio un paso hacia atrás, sosteniendo con fuerza el libro que traía en su mano al ver como el pelirrojo se abría paso hasta llegar frente a ella

-Vamos, Hermione, que debo hacer para que confíes en mi de nuevo- le dijo mientras sostenía su barbilla con una mano.

-Ron, yo…- Y dio un paso atrás, saliendo del alcance del pelirrojo que intento robarle un beso y sin querer saber lo que sea que el pelirrojo le fuera a gritar Hermione salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

-Entonces, aún no has decido lo que quieres hacer- pregunto el ojiverde

-Sé lo que quiero hacer, sólo no sé como, Scamander no querrá perder la editorial de su padre y yo tengo muchos planes para el Quisquilloso y a decir verdad, Scamander esta muy cómodo con tenerme como esposa, pero no quiere perder su libertad, y solo por eso aún no ha habido planes de boda –

-Entonces, Scamander no sabe lo que quiere-

Y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el moreno sin pensar lo rompió.

-A veces pienso que todos deberíamos tener un espejo de oesed en casa, así todos los días sabríamos lo que nuestro corazón más anhela y no nos sentiríamos tan perdidos-

-Pero si el espejo nos dice los que deseamos, tal vez dejaríamos de intentar averiguarlo por nuestros medios y todo lo que hacemos perdería el sentido, y todo perdería su valor- le contesto la rubia mirándolo de reojo -dime Harry, que crees que te mostraría el espejo si lo tuvieras frente tuyo, aún serian tus padres, o estarían contigo Ginny y el hijo que perdiste?-

El moreno la miro, perdido, no estaba seguro de la respuesta, tal vez el espejo mostraría a su hijo, el hijo que jamás recuperaría, pero probablemente no a Ginny, no después de lo que hiso.

-¿Tú lo sabes Luna?, lo que mostraría el espejo ante ti-

-Creo que sí, aunque no haría mucha diferencia si tuviera el espejo o no Harry-

-¿porque?-

-Por qué lo que mi corazón mas desea esta frente a mi-

.

.

.

Un sinfín de pasillos habían pasado debajo de sus pies, pero no podía parar de correr sin estar muy segura de por que huía de Ron, si una vez el fue su roca, su seguridad, su hogar, pero todo aquello se había acabado y ahora corría por los pasillos sin parar y de pronto topó con algo y cayó al piso…

-Vaya Granger, no deberías ver por donde corres?-

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con el origen de los escalofríos que le corrían por la espalda y del rubor que se empezaba a agolpar en sus mejillas y lo mas dignamente que pudo se levantó ignorando la mano que Malfoy le tendía

-Claro discúlpeme Señor Malfoy no vi que estaba en Su camino- le escupió la castaña sin poder evitarlo y no estando segura de por que de repente se sintió tan furiosa

-Bravo Granger, lograste auto compadecerte con éxito- Hermione entrecerró los ojos - y bien, dime por que venias corriendo como una banshee, te peleaste con la comadreja acaso?- le pregunto el rubio

-Y a ti que más te da lo que pase entre nosotros Malfoy?- casi le grito la castaña

- Bien, no me lo digas, a mí que mas me da lo que haga ese pobretón, hablemos de ti Granger-

-Que te puede importar lo que me pase a mi Malfoy?- le pregunto la castaña desafiante, ¿Cómo era posible que de la nada ya se estuvieran peleando después de la clase de pociones? ¿Qué ya no tenia sentido el maldito universo?

-De verdad quieres saber lo que me importas Granger?- le dijo el rubio con media sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla ahogando el sangresucia que se asoma en sus labios- Dime, ¿Dónde estuviste durante el desayuno de ayer?-

-Si vamos a discutir nuestros hábitos alimenticios por que no me cuentas de tu desayuno de hoy Draco?- le pregunto la castaña al observar los rasguños en el dorso de la mano del rubio- Llegaste muy contento a clase de pociones y no te vi en el gran comedor-

- Si a mí no me debe importar en donde diablos te metes durante los desayunos bueno pensé que se aplicaría igual para ti o es que acaso te importa _Hermione_-

Y para su propio asombro Hermione Granger no supo que contestarle, solo sintió sus propias palabras atoradas en su garganta

-Y bien, me vas a decir donde te metiste ayer Hermione o daré esta discusión por terminada-

- Haz lo que te pegue en gana Malfoy, me tiene sin cuidado –

-Bien tu ganas esta Hermione, hare lo que me pegue en gana-

Y sin mas la tomo de la cintura y la acercó poniendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de la castaña y aspiro su aroma... manzana... Y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció justo antes de que la castaña lo empujara y le diera tal bofetada que le dejo marcada su mano en la mejilla

-La última vez que hiciste eso era apenas un crío y aun así logre controlarme, pero me juré que si algún día lo volvías a hacer no me quedaría sin cobrármelas- y la miro con esos ojos de frío platino.

La castaña retrocedió instintivamente e intento tomar su varita pero Draco fue más rápido que ella, la tomó de la muñeca y la empujo atrapándola entre la primer pared que encontró y su cuerpo, sosteniendo el brazo de la castaña por encima de la cabeza con una mano y rodeándola por la cintura con la otra, mientras Hermione Granger proliferaba amenazas en su contra a todo pulmón, el hundió su cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma una vez más, acaricio con su nariz su mandíbula y hundió mas su cuerpo en el de ella, podía ver claramente como su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente y que ya había dejado de gritar, la miró a los ojos y recargo su frente contra la de ella.

-Hermione Granger, no hay ninguna otra criatura en todo el maldito planeta que me haga perder la cabeza como tú- y la besó.

* * *

><p>Si, bueno... Cuando terminen de matarme por practicamente haber abandonado la historia les podré explicar que no es facil hacer tesis y escribir y pues bueno los seis meses extra de espera fue por que queria subir dos capitulos juntos pero al ritmo que voy no publicaría hasta después de titularme... Agradezco mucho los favs y reviews y followings de no ser por ellos definitivamente me hubiera quedado en el paitulo 3... No hubieramos querido eso verdad? xP<p> 


End file.
